El Llanto Del Arconte
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Yuri quien es conocido originalmente como Caracar del gato de la legion mayor de arcontes, seres superiores a los ángeles, es enviado para llevar a cabo el exterminio del arconte que fue convertido en demonio quien fuese también su pareja... ¿Podra Yuri acatar las reglas de su misión?, ¿Cual es la verdad detrás de la traición? #RussianHeroes2017
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo, Yamamoto y estudios Mappa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"La Ultima Lagrima"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El cielo que comúnmente se hallaba pintado de hermoso azul, esa mañana se encontraba teñido completamente de negro, el mundo entero se encontraba sumido en una profunda oscuridad.

La tierra retumbó con la marcha de las legiones del infierno que avanzaban a paso seguro y fuerte a través del portal del infierno que se abrió en la partitura de la tierra, el aire se vio profanado por el olor impuro del inframundo dejando muerte y destrucción a su paso, provocando que los animales de la tierra y el cielo corriesen despavoridos por un refugio para su protección.

Del oscuro cielo comenzaron a caer rayos que parecían partir su extensora por la mitad, el aire comenzó a soplar fuerte, poderoso, imponente y frio, buscaba demostrar su poderío y que no se hallaba indefenso, gritaba con su poderosa voz: ¡Estoy aquí!.

Tres vórtices fueron creadas en la espesura de las negras nubes, la luz dorada emanada del centro de cada vórtice se mostraba cegadora para aquellos débiles e indignos de ello, las trompetas resonaron con fuerza en anuncio de que los vengadores ya estaban allí, habían venido a marcar con su puño de hierro la fuerza de su justicia y el deseo de su venganza por el caído.

Del lado derecho descendió Acrocar de la serpiente, el arconte dominante del cuarto eón, con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, conocido por legiones enteras como el arconte de la sonrisa vengativa puesto que jamás deja de sonreír.

Acrocar descendió haciendo gala de su larga cabellera platinada, ojos dorados como el de las mismas serpientes, piel azulina como era común en la mayoría de los arcontes, la mirada llena de omnipotencia, calma y mucha compasión, vestía una armadura sagrada color dorada y en su cintura portaba su espada.

Por la parte izquierda descendió Arkjeoc del basilisco, regidor del noveno eón, el arconte m as alto, el de mayor noción justiciera, conocido por poner la justicia muy por encima de la venganza, mismo que había perdido parte de su cordura y determinación tras la muerte de su líder, mismo que regía como la persona de mayor importancia dentro de su existencia.

Arkjeoc mantenía una expresión seria y serena, parecía que se mantenía en calma tal y como lo había hecho en toda su existencia, mas sin embargo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder arremeter contra el traidor, pero de hacerlo sabía que sería atacado y probablemente destruido por aquel que no dudaría en hacer uso de su arma sagrada en contra de uno de los suyos, probablemente era lo único que podía mantenerlo en calma. Al menos por ahora.

El noveno eón poseía una larga y lacia cabellera ceniza, ojos plateados, complexión robusta, espalda amplia, mirada suave y facciones endurecidas, vestía con su armadura sagrada en color rosa muy pálido, casi imperceptible y en su espalda su arco y flecha, mismo que deseaba usar en contra de aquel sucio traidor.

Por último y en el vórtice del centro, una hermosa figura comenzó a descender con lentitud, los ojos verdes que brillaban con lus propia por en medio de toda aquella oscuridad, las suaves hebras de cabellos rubios que caían cual cascada llena de vida y delicadamente por sus hombros y espalda, el rostro de porcelana de facciones suaves y casi infantiles, una belleza como ninguna otra.

El arconte, Caracar del gato, regidor del segundo eón, vestía una armadura dorada y en su cuello llevaba un colgante de una patita de oso enlazada a una patita de gato.

Caracar del gato llevo su mano hasta su pecho donde sostuvo el colgante por unos momentos mientras su rostro se llenaba de melancolía y tristeza.

Debajo de los tres arcontes que se alzaban en el cielo, las legiones de demonios se reunían con rapidez mientras celebraban por adelantado lo que para ellos sería su primera –de muchas- victorias contra los arcontes, esos seres superiores al nivel de los arcángeles e incluso más.

El portal del infierno era escoltado por aquel que dirigía las tropas, uno de los más grandes demonios, conocido por todo el mundo, ya fuese en el infierno, la tierra de los humanos e incluso el cielo y todos los niveles de este, un demonio que conquistaba cada paso que daba, el único capaz de provocar el despertar de la venganza del arconte.

Astaroth, el gran duque del infierno.

Al lado derecho de Astaroth avanzaba a paso lento y con la mirada gacha pero una segura sonrisa retorcida, un demonio de aspecto mucho menos grotesco, sin aquellas alas de murciélagos con garras, sin ese color negro cubriéndole el cuerpo, sin el aspecto deformado y sin aquel fétido olor emanando de su piel.

"No existe un ser en el infierno digno de caminar al costado por igual del gran duque del infierno"

Eso es lo que todos decían, pero parecía que el gran duque había encontrado a alguien a quien considerase digno.

El demonio finalmente levanto su cabeza dejando ver su mirada y sonrisa cínica repleta de diversión, aquel a quien se le había acusado de alta traición, el mismo que fue expulsado de los cielos hasta el infierno donde purgaría por sus culpas por el resto de la eternidad, sin embargo el había incluso traicionado su propio poder convirtiéndose en un demonio.

Lucar del oso, regidor del séptimo eón, sub capitán de la legión mayor de arcontes.

—Vaya, no creí que en verdad vendrías solo por mí, gatito –hablo con diversión el demonio-

—¡Mátale de una buena vez! –exigió molesto Arkjeoc-

—Calma –pidió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro Acrocar-, creo que ambos sabemos que nuestro muy estimado Caracar sabe lo que debe hacer, ¿no es así?

—Hagan silencio de una buena vez! –pidió el rubio-

—¿Vez lo que provocas Arkjeoc?, ya le has hecho enojar

—Como si me importara, ¿Vas a matarlo o lo hago yo? –exigió respuesta molesto-

—¡He dicho que guardes silencio! –Caracar elevo su brazo derecho donde se materializo una gran lanza dorada cubierta de llamas y apunto al rostro de aquel que osaba darle órdenes mientras mantenía su ceño fruncido-.

—Caracar –le hablo con sutileza Acrocar, demasiado peligroso para ignorar-, estamos aquí para detener a los demonios, no para pelear entre nosotros, trata de no matar a nuestro compañero, al menos por ahora.

Caracar retiro su lanza y volvió su mirada hasta donde Lucar observaba divertido.

Lucar era un arconte de baja estatura, cuerpo ancho, cabellera corta y el único en su clase que tras su creación de arconte su cabello se tiño de negro.

—Luces tan lindo como siempre, mi pequeño gatito –le provoco Lucar-

—No soy tu gatito –le aclaro Caracar-

Lucar sonrió con suficiencia sin dejar de mirar arriba donde los tres arcontes se encontraban, uno sonriente, uno molesto y a punto de explotar por la rabia y uno más que era indescifrable aun para el que lo conocía de toda su existencia. A Lucar no le agradaba del todo que lo viesen desde arriba, su irritabilidad por tal hecho había ido en aumento desde su transformación en demonio y honestamente no lo permitiría más.

Unas extensas alas plumadas se extendieron en su espalda, tan negras como la mística noche, tan grandes y poderosas que podrían intimidar a cualquiera que las viese, cualquiera menos para ellos.

Lucar se alzó en vuelo hasta llegar a la altura de los arcontes que extendieron las alas propias en una acción de defensa más que de ataque.

—Tus alas son tan blancas como siempre, gatito –observo con mirada expresiva-, son tan blancas que me lastiman.

—No soy tu gatito –expreso con menos fuerza que la anterior Caracar-

—Lo eres, tu siempre serás mi gatito, mi dulce y hermoso gatito –se acerco solo un poco pero se detuvo al ver el rechazo del rubio-, mi gatito que ronronea cada vez que acaricio con dulzura su cabeza.

—Detente Lucar –pidió con la voz quebradiza-

—¿Lucar?, no me llamas así desde la segunda guerra mundial de los humanos –miro con tristeza al arconte y bajo su mirada-, realmente estas molesto gatito.

—Lucar es tu nombre, no hay otra forma en la que deba llamarte

—Llámame como me gusta, dime Be…

—¡Silencio!

Lucar salió empujado por los cielos hasta chocar contra el suelo tras que Caracar realizara el sello mágico de silencio y golpe vacío, Astaroth llevo su mirada hasta donde el cuerpo de Lucar quedo enterrado y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras los demonios se volvían locos al ver a su general sonreír divertido.

Lucar se levantó del suelo mientras tosía y se sacudía el polvo antes de levantarse el vuelo de nuevo para regresar al frente de Caracar que lo miraba afligido.

—Rayos gatito –expreso limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de los labios-, realmente tus sellos son buenos.

—Deja de llamarme gatito, Soy Caracar del segundo eón.

—No, tú eres Caracar el gatito del segundo eón y MI Yu…

—¡Silencio Lucar!

—¡Diablos gatito, déjame terminar aunque sea una oración!

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar con rapidez, Lucar observaba con mirada divertida a los ojos afligidos de Caracar que buscaba detener todo ello de alguna forma, quería que todo lo que estaba viviendo no fue más que solo una pesadilla que terminaría en cuanto el despertase en los brazos de aquel hombre que para él era su vida.

Lucar era observado por Astaroth que ya comenzaba a desesperarse por no ver avanzar las cosas, los demonios a sus espaldas se volvían más loco a cada minuto perdido y realmente tenía ganas de dejarlos hacer los que se les viniese en gana, así que hastiado extendió sus alas y se alzó en vuelo hasta donde Lucar se mantenía observando al arconte rubio.

—Has lo que sea que tengas que hacer y empecemos a jugar –hablo fuerte y arrogante el demonio-

—Claro, claro~

—Abandona tu lugar en la legión demoniaca y regresaras para ser juzgado por nuestro creador, ríndete de una buena vez, sabes que nada bueno saldrá si te niegas –espeto Acrocar-

—Caracar –se dirigió al rubio ignorando por completo al arconte de la derecha-, ven conmigo –dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la del arconte blanco-, vivamos juntos nuestra eternidad, quédate a mi lado, no… no me abandones de nuevo.

—Lucar, volvamos a casa, no te abandonare si vuelves conmigo.

—No, sabes que seré condenado al exterminio, quédate conmigo aquí, hazte un demonio a mi lado y seamos felices solo los dos, Caracar, no me dejes solo.

El arconte sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, sentía una sensación de esperanza que le recorría el cuerpo, quería firmemente permanecer al lado de Lucar sin importar la condición de este, quería verlo vivo y no solo en sus recuerdos, quería evitarle el exterminio pero él tenía razón, si volvían a casa el exterminio era lo único que podría esperarle.

Casi por inercia su cuerpo se movió unos pocos centímetros hacia el frente, su mano que había permanecido en su pecho sosteniendo su medalla, se movió un poco como si añorase alcanzar aquella mano que se ofrecía como otras muchas veces, mismas que se encontraban en sus recuerdos, tan frescos como el amanecer.

Todo lo que tuviese que ver con él, perduraría por siempre en sus memorias.

Las miradas de Arkjeoc y Acrocar se centraron en el rubio que se había movido en una evidente acción de aceptación hacia la oscura propuesta del demonio, ambos arcontes se prepararon por si la situación empeoraba y ahora también debían luchar en contra de alguien de su propia raza.

—¿Caracar~? –espetó sin borrar su sonrisa Acrocar-

—¿También vas a traicionarnos? –pregunto con amargura Arkjeoc-, ¡también le darás la espalda a tu familia', reacciona Caracar, él asesino a nuestro líder, nuestro padre.

—Gatito –le hablo con dulzura Lucar logrando confundirlo más-, yo soy tu única familia, yo te amo, yo quiero que seamos felices juntos, yo soy tu pareja, tu eres mi amor, nuestro creador nos ha hecho para estar juntos, mi lugar es a tu lado y el tuyo es al mío, ven amor, quédate conmigo y seamos felices.

Caracar estaba confundido, ¿Quién mentía?, ¿a quién debería creerle?, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿con quién debería ir?, no lo sabía, estaba confundido, dolido, herido, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, no quería desertar, darle la espalda a los de su raza, a su creador, a su familia, amigos, a todo lo que es importante para el desde su creación.

¿Debería elegirlos a ellos por encima de su pareja eterna?, no, no podría hacerlo, abandonarlo de nuevo cuando él más lo necesitaba, no podría volver a abandonarlo y…

«Acabare contigo gatito, voy a matarlos a todos, ven gatito, ven para amarte hasta tu final»

Lo comprendió, estaba más claro que el agua, lo hizo a tiempo, antes de que tomase una decisión incorrecta y ya no hubiese retorno, era lo mejor pero dolía, dolía como jamás le había dolido tanto en toda su vida, dolía que su alma se desgarraba y su corazón parecía romperse en muchos pedazos, dolía tanto que incluso sus alas se habían retraído por el dolor punzante y latente en su interior, el dolor que estaba causando estragos en su espíritu.

Lucar cambio su expresión dulce por una dura y fría en cuanto vio a Caracar retroceder con una expresión dolida y rota en su rostro, entonces recordó que el rubio era muy bueno leyendo los deseos del corazón y él había dejado fluir demasiado su deseo de acabar con él, una acción estúpida que le había costado el plan.

—Vaya, parece que lo he echado a perder –recito hipócrita-

— ¡Es hora de jugar niños! –gritó feliz Astaroth a sus demonios que se sumieron en la locura-

Los demonios comenzaron a atacar a animales y humanos por igual aprovechándose de que estos últimos no les pudiesen ver, Lucar avanzo por la derecha pero fue rápidamente detenido por Caracar que se transportó hasta el lugar al instante, realizo el sello mágico de contención y lo lanzo contra las áreas rocosas y despobladas.

Arkjeoc se transportó hasta donde los demonios buscaban atacar a los animales indefensos y les impuso los sellos mágicos de contención y reflejo, los alejo lo más que podía y trataba incansablemente detenerlos a todos a pesar de saber que, aun que eran demonios débiles su número lo superaba en poder y alcance.

Acrocar arremetió contra los demonios que dirigieron sus ataques a los demonios, sabía que no podría recurrir a los sellos puesto que era su obligación proteger no solo las vidas de los humanos, también debía proteger sus almas en caso de que algunos llegasen a perder la vida, los numero después de todo no estaban a su favor, tras pensar en ello ensancho más su sonrisa.

Acrocar era extraño.

Los tres arcontes liberaron su aura correctora creando a su entorno un halo luminoso y cálido que protegía a los de buen corazón y a los arcontes mismos, sin embargo los demonios no se darían por vencidos.

Caracar escucho el llanto perdido de niños dentro de los escombros en los pueblos cercanos, se transportó hasta el lugar donde pudo salvar a los niños, solo al dejarlos en un lugar seguro y tras bajar su guardia por escasos microsegundos, se vio atacado por Lucar que comenzaba a transformarse aún más en un demonio tomando el aspecto de uno.

Caracar detuvo su avance agresivo por el aire y desapareció del lugar antes de ser atacado de nuevo, Lucar sonrió con satisfacción y avanzo hacia los pequeños que habían sido salvados por el rubio, sin embargo este reapareció propiciándole un ataque con el sello de bloqueo lanzándolo lejos de donde los pequeños de hallaban protegidos por su aura de corrector.

Acrocar logro poner a salvo a todas las personas sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero sabía que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, Astaroth se hallaba destruyendo todo a su paso mientras reía como un maniaco, era del tipo de demonio que prefiere calentar los motores antes de ´ponerse serio,. Si eso pasaba entonces estarían en un gran problema, pero enfrentarlo ahora también era un problema, ese demonio no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente, quizá eran ellos los que debían ponerse serios.

Caracar se elevó alto y observo todo, Acrocar estaba alejando a los demonios y lanzándolos de nuevo hasta en infierno mientras infringía el sello de negación del retorno, hacia todo eso mientras seguía los pasos de Astaroth que parecía divertirse, del otro lado Arkjeoc mantenía su corrección intentando proteger y retener.

Lucar se elevó sin alcanzar la altura de Caracar y lanzo la maldición de la peste y exterminio de la vida en contra de unas personas mayores que luchaban por huir a toda prisa del lugar, estaba sorprendido de la crueldad que mostraba aquel que había sido un arconte ejemplar, sabía que no había forma de detenerlo, ya no tenía más opción.

El rubio dirigió una mirada seria a hasta sus compañeros que le respondiero0n con un asentimiento y seguidamente se elevaron hasta la altura del rubio que quedo en medio de los otros dos, los tres levantaron su brazo derecho hasta la altura del pecho donde abrieron su palma y extendieron sus almas, cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron con una secuencia de cantos en su idioma celestial.

Conforme las palabras surgían de sus labios, de sus palmas surgían jeroglíficos celestiales que fueron formando un círculo poco a poco, terminado el canto, los tres lanzaron el sello en contra de todos los demonios que fueron exterminados, siendo los únicos sobrevivientes al sello Astaroth y Lucar que lucían enfadados por el exterminio de su legión.

Ambos demonios se lanzaron en contra de los tres arcontes, el gran duque del infierno lo hizo con un gran mazo y Lucar con una espada negra repleta de energía negativa de destrucción.

Los tres arcontes tomaron sus armas celestiales mostrando su personalidad hostil, de su cuerpo y alas emanaba un halo sediento de justicia y venganza, se lanzaron en contra de los demonios y comenzaron la lucha.

Por todos los cielos retumbaban el choque de las espadas, los movimientos de la trayectoria fijada del arco y el avance de las flechas, los giros llenos de sedientas llamas de la flecha, el sonido tétrico de la espada y el mazo negro moviéndose de un lado a otro, el ruido de los sellos de protección usados por los arcontes para defender sus cuerpos mientras realizaban los ataques con sus armas en limitación.

La transportación les dio ventaja a los arcontes que mantenían a los demonios alerta, sin embargo Caracar no la tenía fácil mientras luchaba contra Lucar, quien se esforzaba por evitar los sellos y predecir la transportación del rubio.

Acrocar supo que debían terminar su misión lo más rápido posible, cuando al chocar su espada contra el mazo de Astaroth los rayos reventaron cerca mientras una tormenta se destapaba, el uso de demasiada fuerza al desenfundar sus armas creaba cambios en el ecosistema que podrían poner en riesgo la vida en la tierra.

Caracar pudo encestarle varios golpes a Lucar y tirarlo al suelo, libero una sección más de su arma y se elevó junto a Acrocar y Arkjeoc, colocaron su arma junto a su palma extendida al frente y recitaron un cantico en idioma celestial, el círculo mágico de sellado se vio teñido completamente de negro, los tres abrieron sus ojos dejando ver sus pupilas completamente roja.

Lucar intento levantarse pero descubrió que sus extremidades junto a sus alas fueron selladas, Astaroth profirió blasfemias y maldiciones interminables en contra de los arcontes, maldecía a su misma suerte al ver que claramente seria atacado por dos arcontes en su nivel de exterminio, envidio tanto a aquel expulsado que él se encargó de convertir en demonio, y comenzó a reír, no iban a cavar tan fácil con él, después de todo, por algo era el gran duque del infierno.

Acrocar y Arkjeoc liberaron todo el poder retenido en el sello y lo lanzaron contra Astaroth que reía a carcajadas mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse, estaba en su modo maniático donde no paraba de reír, parecía que le divertía el dolor.

Caracar fue el último en liberar su poder, miro a Lucar que yacía de rodillas en el suelo mientras sonreía y lo miraba con amor, como solía mirarlo después de hacer el amor, le dolió el corazón verlo de aquella forma, no más blanco, solo negro, incluso sus ojos que habían sido de un marrón tan claro, ahora eran negros, tan negros como su alma tras la expulsión.

Las lágrimas de Caracar cayeron como dulces cristales puros que rodaron por sus mejillas, Lucar observo aquellos dulces ojitos verdes por última vez, sabía que era su fin, era la única opción tras convertirse en demonio.

El cuerpo de Lucar comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, una lagrima que nació de su ojos derecho que había recuperado su color original, sus labios se movieron mientras terminaba de desaparecer…

«Te amo mi Yura, te amo a pesar de tu traición»

El exterminio terminó, los tres recuperaron el color de sus ojos y sus auras de paz, Yuri observo el lugar donde su amado había estado por última vez segundos atrás, una última lagrima recorrió su rostro y entonces murmuro: "Perdóname, Beka, es lo único que pude hacer por ti amor" antes de desaparecer en el cielo junto a sus compañeros.

* * *

 **Hola 7u7**

 **este es mi primer fanfic largo OtaYuri, estará participando en el concuros de Russian Heroes de Wattpad para que me apioyen, espero les guste :3**


	2. Comienzos

**Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo, Yamamoto y estudios Mappa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Comienzos"**

 **.**

 **Nota: Lucar es Otabek, Caracar es Yuri, se usaran los nombres que conocemos a partir del próximo capitulo y el origen de que se llamen Yuri y Otabek.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Es sabido por muchos –la mayoría incluso- que el universo y la galaxia misma está regida por muchos Dioses que responden a diferentes nombres, Dioses dueños del mundo tal y como lo conocemos, sin embargo no siempre ha sido así.

Existió una época de oscuridad en la que los Dioses solo vivían viendo la oscuridad y soledad de todo cuanto gobernaban, cansados de toda esa soledad y la simpleza en la que estaban sumergidos, un grupo de Dioses se dio a la tarea de crear seres con vida para su entretenimiento, y por qué no, para su diversión.

Es así como llegamos hasta la creación de los humanos, animales, la tierra y todo cuanto conocemos, crear la tierra fue para ellos como el plantar un pequeño pero hermoso jardín, la diferencia es que ellos podían darle vida, fue así la manera en que fuimos creados.

Los humanos a primera instancia parecían muy buenos, cuidaban del mundo que les había sido otorgado para vivir, de los animales que les acompañaban en todo ese mundo que para ellos era enorme, vivían cada día con alegría y agradecidos por la oportunidad de ocupar un lugar en aquel hermoso paraíso.

El que los humanos hayan sido creados de propia mano por los Dioses no garantizaba su perfección, porque si bien los humanos vivían en una zona de los Dioses, habían sido corrompidos por deseos egoístas que los hacían luchar entre ellos y cometer actos impúdicos sin ni el más mínimo sentido de la decencia y la moral.

A partir de todas las acciones negativas, unos seres de luz fueron creados con la finalidad de guiar a los humanos por el camino recto que agradase a los Dioses, los mismos seres que se les otorgo el deber de ser un buen ejemplo para sus hermanos menores.

Un ángel fue atado a un humano y así con cada hombre y mujer sobre toda la faz de la tierra, seres de luz que llevaban con seriedad su misión, seres hermosos con cierta cantidad de poder que les permitía cuidar de la vida de su protegido.

Los ángeles recibieron como premio por su excelente trabajo un par de hermosas y grandes, estaban felices por tales bendiciones que les fueron otorgadas.

Los ángeles fueron sin duda de gran ayuda para preservar la humanidad sobre la tierra, sin embargo y a pesar de su arduo trabajo, este no era suficiente para mantener a los humanos alejados de problemas.

Sucedió que un día, muchos ángeles, quizá una legión completa, se declaró en desacuerdo con los Dioses declarando una guerra en contra de estos, sin embargo el nivel de poderes era por demás absurdo, lo que llevo a la expulsión de la legión de ángeles de los cielos, ya que los Dioses no querían destruir a aquellos que eran también como sus hijos.

Los ángeles expulsado vagaron por diferentes puntos de la galaxia durante muchos siglos, fue entonces cuando uno de los Dioses decidió darles un lugar de reposo, fue así como se creó el infierno donde antes de ser enviados se convirtieron en seres de completa maldad, mismo que fueron llamados demonios.

Paso un milenio desde que los demonios fueron expulsados del paraíso y enviados a su lugar de reposo que ellos mismos denominaron como infierno, los humanos continuaron bajo la protección de los ángeles, sin embargo esto ya no significaba una calma a las preocupaciones de los Dioses, ya que los humanos comenzaron a perder el control sobre si mismos.

La humanidad se sumió en una época de completa obscuridad en la que todos se convirtieron en enemigos de todos, no importaba asesinar a su igual, no importaba si era un extraño, un amigo, un hermano e incluso un padre, solo les importaba su egoísmo, el poder y demostrar que eran el ser más superior.

La época sangrienta, según los dioses.

No era para nadie un secreto el hecho de que los humanos habían sido corrompidos por la maldad latente de los demonios.

Llego el día en que los Dioses se hallaban fuertemente decepcionados de su creación, sin embargo, Thot, Dios de la sabiduría abogo por la humanidad alegando que tenía una idea perfecta, un ser a quien le temerían y que sin dudar respetaría, seres que serían capaces de neutralizar su maldad y el origen de esta, los seres de luz divina que tendrían como misión principal proteger la vida de todo cuanto existiese en la tierra y el alma de los humanos.

 **" _ARCONTES"_**

« _Los arcontes serán seres con más poder del que les hemos otorgado a los ángeles, tendrán nuestra capacidad de raciocinio al igual que se las hemos dado a los humanos pero en un nivel avanzado, capaces de comprender nuestra lengua divina y la infernal creada por nuestros hijos perdidos, serán poseedores de tres fases, divididas de la siguiente manera:_

 ** _PERSONIFICACIÓN_** _ **:** mantendrán su aura pura y limpia, capaz de portar la paz a todo ser que se encuentra en su presencia, un aura capaz de llevar consigo el mensaje de su amor incondicional para con los de buen corazón, que puedan comunicarse con cada ser en la tierra sin necesidad de tener conocimientos de su lengua, capaz de evocar tal respeto que nadie necesite levantar su arma en contra de sus hermanos._

 ** _CORRECCIÓN_** _ **:** Podrá manifestar un halo luminoso de protección, tendrá el poder suficiente para proteger a todo ser digno de ello a su alrededor sin importar la cantidad, pero más importante será el hecho de que podrá proteger el alma dejando la pura e intacta en caso de que sea necesario hacer un nuevo cuerpo para esas almas, y aun así mantener bajo limitada protección su propio cuerpo._

 _ **VENGANZA:** Mostraran la inmensidad de su poder a fin de reprender y castigar a todos aquellos de malvado corazón que no encontraran la salvación, tendrán el poder de la venganza y la justicia provocando terror y respeto que haría retroceder incluso a nuestros hijos los caídos._

 _Tendrán también la capacidad de atravesar la oscuridad con sus ojos y mente, permitiéndole ver todo lo que se esconde más allá de la mente y el corazón, les daremos también el don de la omnipotencia a fin de no permitirles asesinar a los caídos a la menor provocación, tendrán hermosas alas como mecanismo de ampliación de defensa y el poder de la transportación._

 _Les daré también el poder de la creación de sellos mágicos a fin de que usen sus poderes al máximo la menor cantidad de meses posibles, les retiraremos las limitaciones impuestas en los ángeles y obtendrán más libertad, les daré un cuerpo fuerte con resistencia a rayos, frio y algunas situaciones más._

 _Sin embargo, creo que todos saben que las cosas no están del todo bien, nuestros hijos caídos se hacen fuertes mediante métodos inmorales, su poder está creciendo cada vez más y ninguno de nosotros sería capaces de matarles, sin embargo los Arcontes no sentirán ese detenimiento y provocaran el exterminio de su retador si no hay otra forma de detenerle, le he otorgado una forma más…_

 ** _LA IRA DEL ARCONTE_**

 _Entregaremos a cada uno de ellos un arma, lanzas, espadas, flechas y tridentes, armas que los volverán sedientos de venganza y justicia acudiendo a cualquier método para terminar de aplicar el castigo a la criatura, será como nuestro nivel de poder, será el arconte una personificación nuestra._ »

La idea de creación de seres maravillosos que pudiesen mantener la vida de los caídos y los humanos en regla sonaba muy atractiva, finalmente fue aprobada y aplicada, sin embargo se decidió poner limitaciones en el uso del arma del arconte, donde se decidió aplicar diez sellos que romperían según su juicio a la hora del castigo.

Llegado el día estipulado para la creación de los Arcontes, los ángeles fungieron como ayudantes de Thot, el Dios considero poner a prueba primero la idea de los Arcontes, creando así a los dos primer a quienes nombró Xarmaroc y Lucar respectivamente.

Xarmaroc era un Arconte de cabello blanco, piel azulina, ojos de color amarillo, cuerpo prominente, sumamente inteligente, de corazón puro y amable.

Lucar en cambio tenía su cabello negro, lo cual sorprendió mucho al resto de los Dioses, puesto que los únicos que poseían ese color en sus alas y cabello eran sus hijos caídos, puesto se habían auto nombrado los seres de la oscuridad, pensaron que había sido algún tipo de error, sin embargo Thot negó tal hecho alegando que Lucar había sido creado de esa manera por elección y no error.

Los ojos de Lucar también eran diferentes a los de Xarmaroc, puesto que este los tenia de color marrón claro, pero finalmente marrón, tenía cejas pobladas y la mirada sin alguna expresión concreta, mantenía su semblante serio y en calma, era de baja estatura en comparación al primero, pero con la complexión de su cuerpo más robusta que daba a ver que era un poco más fuerte.

La primera misión de ambos arcontes consistía en terminar con dos demonios recién creados por los caídos, eran de bajo nivel y dependiendo| de como fuese el comportamiento de ambos seres en batalla, se decidiría el destino de la nueva raza.

La misión había sido todo un éxito y los Dioses se hallaban plenamente complacidos, creían que dos Arcontes eran suficiente para mantener el mundo humano en calma, sin embargo un nuevo problema de desató, los humanos habían comenzado una guerra en la que dos ángeles habían perdido la vida en una lucha por defender a sus protegidos respectivamente.

Los arcontes fueron enviados a detener la sangrienta batalla sin importar lo métodos que fuesen utilizados.

Thot supo que tras un siglo de pruebas, era el momento de crear toda una legión de arcontes, los humanos iban rápidamente en aumento y muchos ángeles habían desertado por el reciente rencor hacia sus nuevos hermanos que eran por demás superiores, por eso decidió crear a los nuevos arcontes.

Una legión de cien arcontes fueron creados, todos eran bellos, poderosos e inteligentes, prometedores de grandes resultados, pero Thot no estaba del todo feliz, durante todo el siglo de prueba, Thot había prestado especial atención a Lucar, el arconte era diferente y no solo por el color de su cabello y ojos, sentía cierta fascinación de las relaciones que desarrollaban los humanos, tanto era su interés que un día no se reprimió de preguntar sobre una de las leyendas humanas.

— _Padre –se dirigió hasta el Dios que trabajaba en los nuevos arcontes-, ¿Qué es el hilo del destino?_

— _¿Dónde has escuchado eso, Lucar? –preguntó sorprendido el Dios-_

— _Lo he escuchado de los humanos, en la última misión, un joven le dijo a una jovencita que ellos están unidos por el hilo del destino, pero no sé qué es eso y no he encontrado nada en la biblioteca._

— _No lo encontraras en ningún libro, lamento decirlo Lucar, pero, no contamos con toda la información de las leyendas humanas_

— _Ya veo –respondió decepcionado-_

— _Pero, yo se algo sobre eso, también lo escuche mientras fui a dar un paseo por allí –le dijo sonriendo-, ¿quieres escuchar lo que se?_

— _¡Por favor padre! –acepto el menor entusiasmado-_

— _Escucha con atención Lucar, los humanos fueron creados para cuidar de nuestro jardín en parejas, a cada humano le hemos hecho un compañero para su vida, pero al dejarlos en la tierra se separan para encontrarse en el momento adecuado, los hemos dejado ser en un hombre y una mujer correspondientemente._

— _Entonces cada hombre debe juntarse con una mujer que fue creada especialmente para estar a su lado, ese es el hilo de su destino._

— _Ellos consideran más exactamente que los hemos unido por un hilo rojo que se encuentra atado en su dedo meñique, ese hilo puede estirarse y enredarse con otro pero jamás podrá romperse, ese es el hilo de su destino._

— _Padre, ¿yo también tengo un hilo del destino?_

— _¿Por qué lo preguntas, hijo?_

— _Xarmaroc y yo siempre estamos solos, ¿nosotros también tenemos una persona especial como los humanos?_

— _Emm… bueno, probablemente no, es decir, sus hermanos nacerán muy pronto_

— _Pero los humanos no se unen a sus hermanos, los ángeles nos han dicho que es un acto inmoral_

— _Bueno si, mmmm… probablemente tengan un hilo que los une a su destinado_

— _Gracias padre –interrumpió Lucar-_

— _¿Por qué hijo?_

— _Por también darnos un hilo que nos une a alguien especial, así Xarmaroc y yo no estaremos solos._

Fue así como Thot decidió hacer una pareja destinada para sus dos hijos mas queridos, para Xarmaroc creo un arconte femenino, de largo cabello azulino, ojos de color cristalino y una expresión de dulzura en su rostro, a ella la llamo Randhar.

Para cuando decidió iniciar la creación de la pareja de Lucar, Gopi, el conocido Dios del amor irrumpió en la sala alegando saber sobre su interés en dejarlo dominar también en el aspecto romántico en los nuevos arcontes, a lo que Thot se negó diciendo que los arcontes ya habían sido destinados y marcados a su nueva pareja por lo que Gopi se mostró muy molesto.

—No puedes hacer eso, Thot

—Si puedo, cual es el motivo de dejarlos a su suerte y que pasen muchas cosas antes de encontrar a su destinado –respondió el Dios-

—La idea es que el amor no se impone, no es algo que simplemente puedas obtener como un regalo, no voy a darles el amor florecido a tus arcontes –amenazo finalmente-

—Entonces se quedaran con su pareja y ya, después de todo Lucar quiere evitar la soledad, no le importara como venga.

—Lo sabía, sabía que intentabas hacer feliz a tus amados hijos –dijo sonriente el Dios del amor-, pero también he observado a Lucar y te puedo decir que él está más interesado en las muestras afectivas de los humanos, no quiere solo un compañero, Lucar quiere también sentir todo lo que los humanos sienten.

—No puedo obligarte a otorgarles el amor, así que supongo que deberá conformarse con lo que hay

—No seas egoísta Thot, yo les daré la semilla del amor, ellos deberán animarla, protegerla, cuidarla y hacerla crecer hasta florecer, por eso no les dejes al conocimiento su destinado, déjalos que lo descubran, es allí donde el amor florece

Thot se lo pensó bastante hasta comprender lo que su amigo y compañero decía, quizá tenía razón, bueno, realmente tenía razón.

—No crees a una mujer, forma a un hombre –pidió desde la puerta Gopi-

—¿Dos hombres?

—Haz tu trabajo y yo me encargo del mío

—Pero dos hombres…

—El amor es amor, siempre dejo la semilla donde sea sin importar hombre o mujer, ahora solo haz lo que te digo.

Finalmente Toth decidió hacer caso a Gopi creando un varón, un hermoso hombre de complexión delgada, facciones suaves en su bello rostro, su larga cabellera hasta los hombros siendo de color dorado, ojos verdes que brillaban más que ninguno otro, tan hermoso que incluso parecía una mujer, así que cuando lo noto decidió poner un entrecejo que lo hiciera ver más rudo.

Quizá con la rudeza en la mirada se le había pasado la mano, lo supo apenas despertó y al abrir sus ojos frunció su entrecejo en una muestra de molestia, aun así le pareció perfecto y termino por llamarlo Caracar.

Xarmaroc y Lucar fueron presentados ante los nuevos arcontes como Capitán y sub capitán respectivamente.

El tiempo paso, los arcontes eran los seres más amados por los dioses, Lucar crecía feliz de saber que dentro de toda la legión había alguien destinado para él, tal y como lo fue para Xarmaroc quien ya había encontrado a su pareja, una hermosa arconte rubia de nombre Randhar, dominante de Cáncer.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que ese destino, ese hilo estuviese ligado a Caracar, el arconte de ceño fruncido que solía ser muy lindo con él.

Lo había conocido el día de la presentación, pero no fue hasta un mes después de ello que hablaron por primera vez, extrañamente el menor poseía una voz pacífica y muy linda, ojos hermosos y un sentido de la justicia bastante arraigado.

La primera vez que tuvieron una misión juntos, Lucar había quedado gratamente sorprendido del actuar tranquilo del rubio, claro que no siempre era así, en muchas ocasiones perdía los estribos y comenzaba a llamar de diferentes formas a los demonios o humanos perdidos que solían castigar, usaba palabras como:

"No corras basura, ¿no vez que quiero castigarte", "Perra estúpida, detente", "Pedazo de mierdecilla, ven acá", "¿A dónde vas pedacito de blasfemia?", "Esa porquería", "Voy a patear tu trasero", "Puta mierda" y algunas mas que había escuchado decir a los humanos.

Personalmente a el no le molestaba escucharlo decir esas palabras, le parecía incluso divertido ver ese rostro tan hermoso fruncirse en una mueca de fastidio y molestia, observar esos rojos labios abrirse para soltar todo tipo de blasfemias le parecía hilarante, solo un arconte tan único como él podría hacer tales cosas.

Estar en compañía de Caracar jamás era aburrido.

Lucar y Caracar se convirtieron en amigos inseparables, solían volar juntos en el cielo azul, surcar las espesas nubes e incluso reventar las nubes grises dejando caer la lluvia sobre la tierra, visitaban el mundo humano y jugaban con los pequeños en sus cunas, jugaban con los animales quedando Caracar prendado de los gatitos y sus hermosos ojos y forma de ser, Lucar que había visto el amor que su amigo le profesaba a esos animalitos, decidió pedir el permiso para finalmente otorgarles a los gatos el poder de ver a los arcontes y jugar con ellos.

Caracar fue entonces nombrado Caracar de los gatos y el segundo eón del poder caído de la luz.

—¿En qué piensas? –le hablo a Lucar que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en un punto de la tierra tras haber dejado de volar-

—En nuestros hermanos –respondió tras algunos momentos en silencio-, Caracar… tu… ¿Qué piensas sobre nuestros hermanos?

—No es un secreto de que pienso que todos excepto tú, son unos idiotas –dijo tan honesto como siempre robándole una suave sonrisa al pelinegro-

—Sé que piensas que son idiotas –dijo divertido-, me refiero a que piensas sobre las decisiones que han tomado

—Son aún más idiotas que ellos, pero no es su culpa, nuestro padre Xarmaroc ha abandonado sus deberes de líderes, todos creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, solo te obedecen a ti

—Igual que tu –dijo burlón Lucar-

—No es cierto, tú obedeces a mí

—Soy tu mayor, no hay forma que yo obedezca a ti –espeto divertido-

—Cállate enano –dijo ante de lanzarlo contra una nube gris-

—Voy a atraparte gatito –grito para lanzarse a perseguir al rubio que había salido volando huyendo del mayor-

Gopi observó por última vez a los arcontes que se la pasaban jugando entre las nubes.

" _El amor realmente floreció"_ –comento finalmente el Dios.

* * *

 **Segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado 7u7**

 **hasta luego :3**


	3. Otabek y Yuri

**Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo, Yamamoto y estudios Mappa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Otabek y Yuri"**

 **.**

* * *

Caracar volaba por los cielos junto a Lucar como solían hacerlo cada mañana desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, jugaban entre las espesas nubes y recorrían los más hermosos paraísos del mundo humano, sin embargo, aquella hermosa y despejada mañana, su recorrido se vio interrumpido por una ángel anunciador que los miraba desde los límites que dividen el paraíso de los arcontes del mundo de los humanos.

—Lucar-sama, Caracar-sama –les hablo con respeto el joven ángel, puede que fuese de la nueva generación-, tengo conmigo un mensaje de Xarmaroc-sama.

—¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Lucar intrigado y con evidente preocupación en su voz-

—Se convoca a los doce regidores de los principales eones a una reunión de emergencia en la sala principal de guerra, esperan su presencia a la brevedad en un asunto de preservación –hablo el ángel en una reverencia mientras leía un pequeño pergamino-

—Entiendo –respondió Lucar mientras tomaba a Caracar de la mano para acudir al llamado-, puedes retírate.

Caracar avanzaba a paso firme de la mano de su pareja, la duda les invadía conforme avanzaban por los largos y blancos pasillos hasta el gran salón de guerra, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habían acudido por un llamado de preservación?, si su memoria no le fallaba habían pasado ya algunos siglos, normalmente Xarmaroc se tomaba von un poco más de calma las cosas, por lo que un llamado de preservación a esas alturas, podría ser el significado de un verdadero llamado a la preservación de las especies.

Las grandes puertas del salón de guerra se abrieron a penas ellos se posicionaron frente a estas, dentro se podía observar la gran mesa redonda con los doce asientos, uno por cada eón, en la sala se encontraban los nueve arcontes restantes a excepción de líder y convocador del llamado, en su lugar se encontraba solo su esposa, Randhar.

—Lucar del séptimo eón –se presentó con una sutil reverencia en muestra de respeto hacia la esposa de su superior-.

—Caracar del segundo eón –se presentó de igual manera el rubio-

El resto de los arcontes los observaban con detenimiento, a decir verdad ninguno de ellos esperaban que ambos se presentaran, el rubio era un arconte bastante rebelde que odiaba dichas reuniones, no era siquiera capaz de presentarse a las reuniones de rutina, sin embargo allí estaba, tomado de la mano del sub capitán de la legión mayor.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar hasta que finalmente Xarmaroc hizo acto de presencia, se le veía algo agotado, cansado y puede que incluso bastante preocupado, Lucar se preguntaba qué es lo que pasaba que mantenía a su líder así y cuál había sido el motivo para no ser llamado en privado a fin de buscar juntos la mejor solución a cualquiera que fuese la situación.

Caracar llevo su mirada de preocupación hasta donde Lucar estaba, se preguntaba lo mismo que el regidor del oso, algo grave estaba pasando y eso era seguro, sin embargo había mucho más allá de un llamado por la preservación, algo que todos desconocían, ya trataría de investigar más tarde.

—Les he llamado –comenzó a hablar Xarmaroc apenas hubo recuperado la calma para poder mover a sus arcontes- porque se ha desarrollado una situación de gravedad para preservación de la raza humana en la tierra, lugar que está bajo nuestra protección y cuidado desde el levantamiento de los demonios.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, padre? –preguntó confundido y preocupado Marcur del quinto eón-

—Lo que más nos hemos temido durante los últimos siglos –respondió con tristeza el líder-

—Una guerra –completo con seriedad Lucar-

—Así es, una guerra de carácter mundial

—¿Cómo la gran guerra? –peguntó Laraoc del octavo eón-

—Sí, la diferencia es que en esta están implicadas una cantidad más grande de países –le aclaró Xarmaroc-

—Una segunda guerra mundial –dijo pensativo Lucar-

—Sí, es así como le ha denominado nuestro padre –dijo a Lucar refiriéndose al Dios que les creo-

—Entiendo, ¿qué es lo que él ha ordenado?

—Lo ha dejado a nuestra consideración, lo he hablado con Randhar y coincidimos con que lo mejor sería la destrucción de las zonas implicadas, debemos poner a salvo a aquellos que se han mantenido al margen de la destrucción y…

—¿Está proponiendo que dejemos morir a los inocentes que sin quererlo han quedado en medio de esta catastrófica situación? –pregunto Caracar molesto-

—No se trata de eso, entiende que debemos salvar a las personas que se encuentran más alejadas, debemos impedir que la catástrofe les alcance –explicó el mayor-

—¡Dirígete con respeto a nuestro padre o yo mismo me veré obligado a castigarte, insolente! –le reprendió Arkjeoc-

—Cierra la boca, en una batalla sere yo quien patee tu trasero estúpido paria –espeto molesto el rubio-

—Tranquilícense los dos –pidió cansado Xarmaroc-, escucha Caracar, no es mi intención y mucho menos mi deseo el dejar a la suerte a los humanos y sus almas, todos aquellos que en la muerte se encuentre la pureza de su ser, serán resguardados a fin de darles la oportunidad de la reencarnación

—¡¿Qué?! –grito molesto dando un fuerte golpe con sus puños sobre la mesa, llamando así la atención de todos los presentes-, pretendes compensar su trágica muerte con la posibilidad de una reencarnación, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando, padre?

—Modera tu lenguaje –pidió con amabilidad el mayor-, nadie va a obtener una muerte trágica más allá de los impuros, vamos a darles la mejor muerte posible y les daremos la reencarnación en un nuevo y mejor mundo

—¿Te estas escuchando?, la reencarnación no va a devolverles aquello que vamos a quitarles

—Solo estamos buscando terminar con su dolor, sufrimiento es lo único que le estaremos quitando –refuto Randhar buscando defender a su esposo-.

—¿Nada, dice?, que hay del hecho de que les estemos quitando sus sueños, sus esperanzas y sus futuros de esta vida, ¿eso para ti es nada?, para mí no lo es.

—Vamos a regresarles su vida apenas el mundo regrese al equilibrio –respondió Xarmaroc comenzando a molestarse-

—Dime, Xarmaroc –hablo con frialdad Lucar mientras lo observaba con mirada letal y afilada-, ¿Haz experimentado alguna vez la muerte del arconte?

—¿Cómo podría experimentar tal muerte?, no es posible para mí, soy un arconte.

—Yo lo he hecho, hace siglos, antes de la creación de las nuevas generaciones, fui con padre y le pedí me enseñara el por qué los humanos y los demonios sufren tanto al momento de morir por nuestro poder

—¿Qué?, ¿es eso posible? –comenzaron a cotillear-

—Sentí el incandescente poder que recorre el ser de los castigados, un poder que quema, destruye, tortura y purifica como nada en el mundo, como si una mancha se posase frente a los ojos de los Dioses, perece en un instante que es el más eterno en las profundidades de la tortura y el sufrimiento, una muerte aterradora que ni siquiera nosotros seriamos capaces de soportar en calma.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? –dijo intrigado Caracar-

—Fui convertido en un humano por meros cinco segundos, padre aplico en mi la muerte del arconte, fue terrible, realmente creí que moriría, fue como estar interno en las llamas de la oscuridad y el dolor por mucho tiempo, años o quizás siglos tal vez, todos somos conscientes que al desbloquear nuestra ira, nuestro poder es comparable al de los Dioses, solo con una efímera diferencia, lo mismo que nos separa del bien y del mal, no podemos desear más de lo que tenemos.

—¿A qué quieres llegar, Lucar?

—Al hecho de que no hay muerte que nosotros podamos ejercer y que esta no sea cruel y despiadada, los humanos que parezcan a nuestras manos sufrirán tal y como lo hace el cruel, el villano y el demonio.

—Debemos ir personalmente y terminar con esa guerra, uno a uno daremos su merecido fin a los crueles y despiadados, protegeremos a los humanos puros como se nos ha encomendado y hemos de destruir al demonio detrás de todo esto –dijo con firmeza Caracar-.

—No –dijo poniéndose de pie el líder-, la decisión está tomado, Randhar y yo lo hemos decidido, se exterminaran a los implicados y las almas puras serán resguardadas hasta el momento elegido para su reencarnación.

—Me niego a tu orden –se levantó Lucar enfrentando a Xarmaroc-

—¿Debo recordarte que soy el líder y quien toma las decisiones aquí? –espeto molesto-

—¿Yo debo recordarte quién soy?, no se te olvide que no eres el único que toma decisiones, ordenes de esta magnitud debes tratarlas directamente conmigo, entre los dos debemos encontrar la mejor solución.

—Lo haría si no te la pasases jugando al novio humano con Caracar, siempre estas jugueteando con él en el mundo humano

—Eso no quita mi poder como sub capitán de la legión mayor, jamás he dejado atrás mis responsabilidades, he cumplido como se debe al igual que lo hace Caracar, soy tu sub capitán por lo tanto las decisiones se toman entre nosotros dos, en este caso la decisión tomada por tu esposa carece de toda validez.

—Lo mismo va para Caracar –dijo con furia Xarmaroc-

—Tu comentario esta fuera de lugar, puesto que Caracar no ha dado nada por hecho, vamos a replantear la situación

—No hay tiempo

—Entonces haremos tiempo

—¿Buscas retarme?, de los dos soy quien más poder posee

—En nuestro caso no es así

—Soy el líder, ¿qué te hace pensar que no es así?

—Tu posición de líder no es por tu poder, tú y yo no nos regimos de esa manera, sabes que la única razón por la que ocupas ese título es por haber sido creado minutos antes que yo

—He tomado una decisión y no vas a cambiarla Lucar

—Hare lo que sea necesario para llevar mis responsabilidades al pie de la letra, fuimos creados para la protección humana y no para su destrucción, piensa un poco las cosas.

—Si tienes un poco de sensatez veras que es la mejor opción, entiende la situación en la que la raza humana se encuentra, Lucar.

—Tu deberías pensar un poco en las consecuencias que todo ello traerá en nuestro padre, vamos a replantear el plan de acción.

—No lo haremos, esta es la mejor opción

—Castigar a inocentes por pecadores NO es una opción.

—¿Qué planeas, Lucar?, ¿A caso piensas enviar a toda la legión mayor a fin de erradicar el mal dejando al bien en desgracia?

—Es obvio que sí, para eso fuimos creados los arcontes, para trabajar por el bien humano.

—Yo haré lo que el líder mande –Menciono Arkjeoc-

—Yo también –aclararon los demás a excepción de Caracar-

—Bien, tengo una nueva petición, Xarmaroc

—Si no quieres acatar el plan puedes mantenerte al margen, si eso es lo que querias ya lo tienes, ahora sal de la sala

—No es eso, en definitiva no lo es –le aclaro Lucar-, déjame encargarme de la situación

—¿Qué crees que podrías hacer tu solo?

—No está solo –dijo con rapidez el rubio-

—Voy a movilizar a mi legión menor, voy a encargarme de la guerra junto con Caracar, así que mantente al margen junto a tus falderos

—Bien, si eso es lo que quieres está bien, pero cuando falles, cuando la situación se salga de control exterminaremos todo lo corrupto en la tierra sin importar si estas allí o no junto a tu legión.

—Claro, a padre le encantara escuchar que exterminaste a su segundo hijo

El ambiente pesado de la sala de guerra era palpable, la mirada mordaz y llena de ira de Xarmaroc hacia el rubio y el peli negro era peligrosa, mortal si no fuesen arcontes de su nivel, sin embargo ellos no tenían miedo, ni de Xarmaroc ni del resto que los miraba por encima del hombro.

Lucar sabía muy bien que no era bien recibido por el resto de los arcontes a pesar de ser de nivel mayor con Xarmaroc, el m0tivo de su desprecio era carente de sentido, al ser todos ellos iguales, era común su desprecio hacia lo diferente y el lo era en más de una forma.

Desde el inicio el motivo había sido el más ridículo, el hecho de que su cabello fuese negro no era motivo para que lo despreciasen, sin embargo lo hacían alegando que era un hijo del infierno, destinado al mal y a ser un demonio, quizá un hijo de uno de los caídos que padre había recogido.

Caracar fue el único arconte que se le acerco, el único al que le dirigió la palabra y este no salió huyendo, el único que le sostuvo la mirada con el ceño fruncido y sin una sola pizca de temor o rechazo, después de él se vinieron más, aquellos a los que el llamo hijos, su aclamada legión menor.

Más tarde la razón del desprecio se desvió sin cambiar por completo, era uno de los pocos arcontes que mantenía una relación más allá de la amistad con otro arconte de su mismo sexo, causando revuelo entre el resto.

Lucar fue hasta donde su legión menor y les hablo, lo mismo hizo Caracar, todos los arcontes se regocijaron apenas escucharon a sus líderes, no había nada más grande para ellos que escuchar un "Los necesito" de aquel que fungía como su padre, todos aceptaron la gran misión encomendada.

"Padre Lucar nos dirigirá", dijo con orgullo uno de los arcontes de la legión del pelinegro, "Padre Caracar también lo hará" habían dicho también los otros, llenos de orgullo y felicidad.

Año de 1945 en el mundo humano, los arcontes de la legión mayor, regidores del séptimo y segundo eón, Lucar del oso y Caracar del gato, descendieron de los cielos junto a sus legiones menores, liderando la potencia que buscaría erradicar la que desde ese día seria conocida como la segunda guerra mundial y el demonio detrás de ella.

Los cielos grises se vieron iluminados por escasos minutos, el retumbar de los cañones cesó de un momento a otro, la desesperación se vio aplacada por los más refrescantes minutos que se habían vivido desde el inicio de la desesperación, todos levantaron la mirada a los cielos, los justos llenos de esperanzas y los malvados llenos de terror.

Lucar desplego a su legión a través de toda Europa y América, la legión de Caracar de desplego en Asia y el resto del mundo, mientras ellos dos se centraron en el lugar teñido de oscuridad, aquel donde el demonio reposaba observando su obra.

Caracar observaba todo desde arriba, los niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos muertos de miedo, sin esperanzas y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, Lucar le sostenía la mano en una muestra de apoyo y que juntos salvarían a esas personas, ambos se colocaron detrás de los inocentes que huían de los agresores, levantaron sus manos al frente con su palma abierta, recitaron un corto canto y realizaron el hechizo de purificación, se levantaron en vuelo de nuevo y extendieron sus grandes alas batiéndolas en busca de llevar la calma a las almas que debían partir.

Por todo el mundo los arcontes protegían a los inocentes, niños, ancianos y adultos, animales y todo cuanto les era posible, mantenerse en su nivel de corrección y mantener su venganza e ira en resguardo fue la orden dadas por sus líderes, para ellos era de suma importancia mantenerlo de tal manera.

—Otabek –canturreaba un arconte de la legión de Lucar que se hallaba con algunos de los arcontes de la legión de Caracar en Asia-, padre es un Otabek.

—¿Qué significa eso? –Preguntó uno de los arcontes de Caracar-

—Es oro, escuche a los humanos que el oro les daba esperanza, que si tuviesen oro podrían ser felices y terminar vivos en esta guerra, leí en uno de los libros de padre que Otabek significa oro, entonces padre es oro, él va a salvarlos a todos y darles esperanza en esta guerra, por eso padre es Otabek –decía feliz el arconte llamado Yiracar mientras cuidaba de los niños-

—¿Mi padre que podría ser? –se preguntó el arconte-

—Tu padre es un Yuri –dijo de nuevo entusiasta-, un labrador de la tierra, el siempre está cuidando de la tierra.

—Sí, padre siempre cuida de la tierra para que los humanos crezcan felices

—Mi padre es un Otabek y tu padre un Yuri

—Lo son –respondió igual de feliz el otro arconte de nombre Tartaroc-.

6 de Agosto de 1945 en el mundo humano, Lucar se hallaba cuidando y enviando a las almas cerca de las costas europeas, Caracar había partido a la zona de Rusia, una fuerza y poder descomunal llamo su atención, seguido de ello un lastimoso "Padre" había resonado en su cabeza, muchas voces gritando, mucho dolor y el horrible estruendo de una explosión lo hizo transportarse hasta el lugar de los hechos, Hiroshima en el imperio de Japón.

Solo una cosa vio allí.

Devastación total.

9 de Agosto de 1945, una nueva explosión resonó, un nuevo grito desgarrador, un nuevo dolor, esta vez en Nagasaki también del imperio de Japón, una vez más solo encontró devastación.

Lucar estaba confundido tras el dolor en su pecho, su mirada pronto ubicó dentro de la devastación, el cuerpo al borde de la muerte del menor de sus hijos, Yiracar, el pequeño de la legión, el más juguetón y el más fiel de sus hijos.

Se transportó en la mitad del tiempo de lo normal, hizo posible lo imposible, tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo del chico, observó sus grandes alas que se desvanecían a la par de su vida, los ojos que se opacaban segundo a segundo y las heridas en su cuerpo que denotaban ser de arma arcana y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Padre e-e-es O-t-tab-bek –dijo con su poco aliento de vida-, él e-es –señaló a Caracar- Yu-Yur-r-ri –y sonrió antes de desvanecerse por completo en los brazos de aquel a quien le llamaba padre-.

Lucar, quien desde ese día y en honor a su pequeño hijo se rebautizaría como Otabek dio un fuerte grito de dolor que resonó por todo el mundo, llego a sucumbir en el infierno y profano los cielos, grito con fuerza y dolor por la muerte de su hijo pequeño mientras abrazaba el arma que dejo a su partida, Caracar, quien por respeto y agradecimiento tomaría como suyo el nombre de Yuri, lloraba en silencio mientras dejaba a su amado purgar su dolor.


	4. El traídor

**Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo, Yamamoto y estudios Mappa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Después de la caída de los últimos países involucrados, la guerra finalmente se dio por terminada, Yuri se encargó de que fuese el más grande percusor, conocido como Hitler, el que terminase con su vida de propia mano en la compañía de quien a la larga, podría representar un peligro, su esposa.

El mundo humano terminó herido, devastado y evidentemente en ruinas, la desolación se podía respirar por donde fuese que los sobrevivientes caminasen, el hedor y la podredumbre solo traería consigo más destrucción, pestes y muerte en masas, la legión de Otabek y la suya propia estaba cansada, desolados y adoloridos ante la imagen que observaban.

Yuri les dijo ese día que no podían hacer más, ahora lo único que ellos podían hacer por la humanidad seria preservar las almas a fin de regresarlas a un mundo mejor, a fin de darles un poco de la felicidad arrebatada en su nueva vida.

Fue pues entonces cuando las dos legiones de arcontes abandonaron la tierra, expandieron sus alas y llevaron consigo millares de almas, mientras que en la tierra, Yuri permanecía a distancia pero cerca de Otabek, este último lloraba al más preciado de sus hijos, el mismo que se había desvanecido días atrás en sus propios brazos sin que él pudiese hacer algo.

Yuri observaba en silencio, a espera de lo que podría y evidentemente llegaría a pasar, no había forma de detenerle pues consideraba que estaba en su derecho, él mismo hubiese hecho lo mismo si de alguno de sus hijos se tratase, era evidente, pero aun así albergaba la esperanza de no tener que verlo, de no ver en los hermosos ojos de Otabek ese poder desbordante…

La ira del arconte.

Otabek tomó en sus manos el arma arcana de su hijo perdido, la lloro por última vez y la guardó junto a su propia arma, se levantó digno y llevo una fugaz mirada hacia donde Yuri le cuidaba, estaba agradecido por ello, realmente agradecía que el menor guardase su distancia sin abandonarle, realmente lo valoraba.

Dio una mirada al rubio y se elevó por los cielos, por primera vez dejo que fuesen sus alas las que lo guiasen, que esas mismas grandes alas lo llevaran a sobrevolar el cielo azul mientras evitaba descargar su ira de la forma incorrecta, evitándose cometer algún error.

Cerca de él, el rubio le acompañaba en silencio y dejándole ser, respetando su espacio, su dolor y su luto, pero diciendo toda sin decir nada, era confuso pero reconfortante a la vez.

Después de algunas horas, quizás más, comprendió que era el tiempo de volver, debía enfrentarse a la realidad, buscar las respuestas detrás de la partida de su pequeño hijo y encontrar una solución, aunque sabía que nada de ello se lo podría devolver, no existía manera de regresar al arconte a la vida.

El camino hacia el reino de los arcontes fue silencioso, pero por primera vez desde la partida del menor, Yuri pudo avanzar alado de su amigo, pudo verle a la cara sin temer por ver ese rayo de ira en su mirada, pudo verse tranquilo de ver a Otabek en calma.

Llegaron hasta el salón de reuniones, los regidores de los doce eones estaban allí, todos miraban expectantes a los dos recién llegados que andaban de la mano, siempre juzgando, siempre rumorando.

—Bienvenidos, Lucar, Caracar –saludó el líder-.

—Hmm –fue todo lo que respondió el peli negro mientras que Yuri no se molestó en responder-.

—Sé que están cansados pero es necesario un reporte sobre lo ocurrido en la tierra, padre desea saber lo que pasó –dijo con seriedad el hombre que era como siempre acompañado por su esposa-

—La guerra terminó –aclaró con amargura Otabek y se dio la vuelta para salir del salón-

—¿Y las bajas? –cuestionó con una sonrisa el mayor al ver que el primero se retiraba-

Yuri tomo con fuerza el brazo de Otabek, sin embargo era consciente que no podría retenerlo, no si las cosas continuaban de esa forma, ¿Qué rayos pasaba con Xarmaroc?, ¿estaba provocando al Otabek?, si era así, ya debería saber que nada bueno saldría de ello, que rayos era lo que pretendía ese hombre.

El cuerpo de Otabek se tensó al escuchar tales palabras, como era Xarmaroc capaz de preguntar por las bajas, como podía hacerlo con esa inocencia tan falsa, tan sucia y despreciable, los delgados dedos de Yuri que rodeaban su brazo logro calmarlo, no era el momento ni el lugar para enfrentar al causante de la muerte de su hijo, no era correcto siquiera pelear y lo sabía.

—Lucar –hablo con frialdad y rudeza el albino de ojos amarillos- he preguntado por las bajas, ¿debo repetir mi pregunta?

—Una baja, no hay más, nos retiramos –respondió molesto el rubio antes de jalar del brazo de su compañero-.

—¿Cómo murió? –insistió el mayor con calma-

—¿Qué? –cuestionó Otabek sin volver la mirada-

—Te he preguntado cómo es que murió Yiracar

La sala se llenó de un horripilante instinto asesino, Yuri salió volando a causa de la pesada y poderosa energía emitida del cuerpo del peli negro, su delgado cuerpo se golpeó contra uno de los pilares sagrados y estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia.

El resto de los arcontes de levantaron de sus lugares, tomaron sus armas arcanas y apuntaron hacia el cuerpo aun de espaldas de Otabek, sin embargo los cuerpo de estos temblaban sin poder comprender la magnitud del poder que poseía el suba capitán de la legion mayor, la cantidad de poder era simplemente ridícula y lo llevaba a cuestionarse si realmente ese hombre sería capaz de superar en poder a su propio líder.

Randhar se escudó detrás del cuerpo de su esposo, el hecho de ver a un arconte de la magnitud de Otabek irradiando ira le aterraba, era consciente del poder equivalente a la ira del arconte, sin embargo sabía bien que tanto Otabek como Xarmaroc estaban en niveles de poder diferentes.

Otabek irradiaba muerte por doquier.

—Contrólate –dijo con seriedad el albino mientras miraba molesto a Otabek que apenas movía su cabeza hacia ellos-, solo es una simple pregunta

—Yo –dijo con voz tétrica y desplegando su poder- no he dicho que fue Yiracar quien murió

—… -Xarmaroc retrocedió en silencio con su mujer a espaldas, era consciente del error que había cometido-

—Otabek –le llamó el rubio mientras se levantaba del suelo tan rápido como le era posible-, basta, no…

—Detente Yuri –pidió el mayor sin ver a su amigo-, no te metas por favor, no sé si pueda controlarme y no herirte

Otabek extendió su brazo derecho atrayendo su arma arcana, una espada gemela de color blanco que irradiaba luz propia, la tomo con fuerza e incremento su energía, los arcontes cercanos a él se vieron siendo ahogados por la presión asesina de la energía que inundaba la habitación, Yuri avanzó a paso lento buscando detenerle aun sabiendo que nada podría lograr.

Lleno de ira, el segundo hijo del creador de los arcontes avanzo destruyendo todo aquello que encontraba a su paso, con su espada en alto y la mirada clavada en Xarmaroc que intentaba a toda costa proteger a su mujer.

Xarmaroc fue consciente que nada lograría quedándose allí de pie sin hacer nada, era evidente que Otabek estaba furioso y nada lo detendría, no había cordura en las acciones de su menor, solo una cosa podría hacer para mantenerse entero frente a el, liberar su energía y hacerle frente.

La energía comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de líder, mismo que había empujado a su esposa a fin de no lastimarla por la agresividad de su propia fuerza, se puso de pie y espero allí, lleno de determinación a su oponente.

—Lo sabía, sabía que tu habías sido el culpable –recriminó Otabek mientras le atacaba con su espada que fue detenida por la espada de Xarmaroc-

—No me culpes de tus errores, Lucar –respondió el mayor mientras respondía al ataque del peli negro-, tú fuiste quien le llevo a la guerra, tu eres el culpable de su muerte.

—Te dije que yo me encargaría del mundo humano –habló Otabek mientras le daba una patada-, no tenías por qué atacar la tierra

—Estás desvariando –regresó el golpe-, no hay pruebas de las locuras que estás diciendo

—No necesito más pruebas que los rastros de tu poder destructivo en la tierra, no me tomes por estúpido que no lo soy

—La guerra te ha dejado mal, hermano

—No soy tu hermano, asesino

El resto de los arcontes de la sala trataban a toda costa de salir de allí, la presión era enorme desde que Xarmaroc desprendió también su poder, dos de ellos habían quedado sumidos en la inconsciencia, por su parte el regidor del gato trataba de acostumbrase un poco a la presión, debía ir a detener a Otabek antes de que las cosas empeoraran y la decisión de atacar quedase sin retorno.

Con pasos temblorosos caminaba sin luz, siendo solo guiado por el sonido del choque de las espadas, siguiendo la voz grotesca que salía de los labios del regidor del oso, guiado por esa sed de sangre aterradora.

Sus pasos eran inaudibles en la sala, todo, incluso su voz y sus suplicas eran opacadas por los golpes de una espada y otra, por la sensación de pesadez que no dejaba ver, que impedía andar y que negaba el respirar, una sensación letal que podría matar a cualquiera de los arcontes de las legiones menores.

Al escuchar los gritos y golpes más cercanos, puso toda su fuerza en abrir sus ojos y extender sus alas, entonces vio a Otabek amenazando al cuello de Xarmaroc con sus dos espadas, con el filo de ambas armas rebosante de energía, con la mirada oscurecida y una sonrisa de venganza en sus labios.

Buscó con su mirada el arma de Xarmaroc, la encontró a la distancia, en el suelo, solitaria y sin luz, cerca de la mujer del líder que estaba desmayada sin poder respirar con normalidad.

Si no lo detenía en ese momento todo se perdería, lo sabía pero moverse dolía a muerte, a cada paso que daba era como ser destrozado una y otra vez sin piedad.

Cuando finalmente Otabek estuvo a punto de matar a Xarmaroc, Yuri se lanzó sobre Otabek de frente, con sus alas extendidas clavándose una de las espadas del peli negro en el abdomen mientras abrazaba con fuerza al enloquecido hombre

—Beka, basta –le susurró al oído mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas y su voz se quebraba-, por favor detente, aun estás a tiempo.

—Yuri, no…

Rápidamente las espadas de Otabek se desvanecieron en sus manos, este lo abrazó con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo e invocando un sello de sanación, debía detener el sangrado de la herida del rubio.

Toda la energía antes oscura de Otabek se transformó en un halo de calidez mientras hundía su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del menor y lo abrazaba con fuerza y anhelo, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos en un torrencial que se llevaba consigo todo el dolor retenido, la ira y el sufrimiento.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas y se abrazó aún más a él sin dejar de sanar la herida, Yuri no le recrimino nada, solo se dedicó a acariciarlo con dulzura mientras le daba pequeños besos para tranquilizarlo.

Finalmente el de ojos marrones se puso de pie con el rubio en brazos, lo apegó a su pecho y se dirigió a la salida, antes de salir se giró hacía el albino que lo miraba impasible.

—El día que mueras –comenzó a decir- no será por mi espada, será por la espada de aquel inocente al que asesinaste, será por la espada de mi hijo –dijo antes de finalmente salir-.

—Así debe ser –susurró Xarmaroc antes de girarse para tomar en brazos a su esposa-.

Otabek caminó por los largos pasillos del salón hasta llegar a la salida de este, allí desplegó sus alas y emprendió el vuelo con Yuri aun en sus brazos, su mirada se centraba únicamente en su destino, deseaba llegar cuanto antes a su lugar de reposo para tratar adecuadamente la herida en el abdomen del menor.

Cuando finalmente hubo llegado a su destino, colocó al rubio sobre la espumosa cama de nubes, retiró las telas blancas que cubrían el delgado cuerpo del menor y revisó la herida con delicadeza. Tal como lo esperaba, era algo profundo y de cuidado, después de todo su espada estaba repleta de toda esa energía asesina, no había manera que Yuri saliese ileso de tal situación.

Sin embargo, aun sabiendo de que fue un accidente, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, queriendo o no, accidente o no, él había herido a su persona más importante, a su mejor amigo, a su compañero, a su confidente y quien de alguna manera se había metido profundo en su corazón.

Con lágrimas en los ojos que amenazaban con surcar su rostro, preparo los sellos de alto nivel y comenzó la purificación de la herida, el pequeño cuerpo del rubio se movió con violencia mientras el mayor extraía de la apertura las energías que fueron asestadas por la espada, todo indicaba que su Yuri estaría bien.

Finalmente Yuri quedo sanado de la herida, pero como era de esperarse quedo sumido en la inconsciencia, misma de la que le tomaría un rato más despertar, ahora que lo observaba, Yuri lucia realmente tranquilo mientras dormía, su semblante era cálido, puro y llenaba de paz, misma paz que se evaporaba apenas el pequeño huraño lograba abrir la boca.

Si lo pensaba de esa manera, se daba cuenta de que su arconte favorito era realmente grosero, siempre con una actitud pedante, agresiva y violenta, era como un huracán que movía todo a su paso, pero lo que para otros era destrucción, para él era simplemente hermoso. Su hermoso Yuri.

Era realmente divertido ver como ese arconte de complexión pequeña y débil podía convertirse en una bestia, tenía el poder suficiente para aplastar a todo aquel que se le cruzara en el camino, un arconte con mucha humanidad, alguien con diferentes facetas, mismas que solo él podía conocer, era tan tímido en ese aspecto, siempre ocultando esa belleza interior que posee, misma que lo hace el ser más hermoso en surcar los cielos, un ser magnifico que él jamás podría merecer.

Yuri comenzó a despertar, su abdomen no dolía en lo absoluto, lo cual significaba que Otabek lo había cuidado muy bien, después de todo nadie tenía ese poder de curación que el mayor poseía, eso era porque no había nadie tan bueno como él, alguien que se preocupase tanto por el resto como lo hacia él, una virtud que en ocasiones se volvía en su contra, esa misma que lo hacía mucho más susceptible al dolor.

Movió con lentitud su cabeza de un lado a otro y allí lo vio, de rodillas junto a la ventana, con la cabeza gacha mientras dejaba ir su dolor en pequeñas y brillantes lágrimas, esas mismas que se convertirían en hermosos diamantes apenas tocasen el suelo de la tierra.

Bajó lentamente y en silencio de la cama de nubes, fue despacio hasta llegar donde los hipidos y el dolor mezclado con el llanto se hacía más audible y más doloroso, cayó de rodillas frente a él, preso del mismo sufrimiento, del mismo dolor.

A Yuri le dolía, le dolía verlo destrozado por que era como si lo destruyesen a él también, por eso extendió sus brazos hacia adelante y con ellos rodeo el tembloroso cuerpo de aquel que era su superior, lo rodeo con su calidez y con su amor, queriendo ayudarlo, consolarlo y reconfortarlo.

Otabek aceptó aquel detalle y se abrazó con fuerza al menor, estaba preso del dolor, el dolor de perder a su amado hijo, el dolor de haber sido traicionado de aquel que fue creado como su hermano, por la traición de aquel que jamás iba a fallarle, la traición de su propia sangre.

El dolor de haber herido a su amor.

—Yuri –lloriqueaba sobre el pecho del rubio-, perdóname Yuri, lo siento tanto, estaba vuelto loco, no sabía lo que hacía y yo… yo te..

—Shhh, no sigas Beka –le habló con suavidad el de ojos verdes-, no fue tu culpa, yo sabía que podía pasar y aun así me lancé sobre ti

—No debiste, Yuri no debiste hacerlo, si no hubiese recobrado la consciencia te habría matado –seguía llorando el peli negro-

—Pero no paso, te detuviste y me salvaste, no te culpes por algo que no paso

—No lo entiendes, yo no podría perdonarme si te hiciese daño

—Pero no lo hiciste, Beka, todo está bien

—Nada está bien, yo no podría vivir sin ti, te necesito más de lo que crees, Yuri yo…

Todo el dolor se evaporó en un instante, se fue con sus preocupaciones y la culpa cuando sus labios fueron apresados por los ajenos, tan húmedos y tibios, reconfortantes y llenos de calma, eran como un bálsamo para su alma, como si creasen un sello que podría sanar el alma, curarla y reconstruirla.

Las manos delgadas de Yuri temblaban en sus mejillas, las apresaban con fuerza y lo alentaban a no alejarse, era como si dijeran que ese era su lugar, sus labios se habían creado para encajar a la perfección a los ajenos.

El regidor del séptimo eón colocó sus manos en la cintura del rubio y lo atrajo mas a él, lo abrazó a su cuerpo y se fundió en un beso más profundo, mas demandante, uno que llenaba de paz a su alma, tan cálido, tan puro, tan hermoso y celestial, justo como el Dios Gopi le había dicho que sería cuando descubriese a su alma gemela, a ese destinado que tanto había anhelado.

No había nadie más perfecto para ser su destinado, nadie que lo amase y que él pudiese amar mejor que Yuri, su Yuri.

Después de aquel altercado que se llevó acabo en la sala de los arcontes, Otabek fue víctima del odio y desprecio de los demás, desde ese día fue llamado el traidor y el demonio entre los ángeles, la mancha oscura del manto sagrado que se suponía debían ser.

Esto a él no podía importarle menos, estaba acostumbrado a recibir todo tipo de desprecios desde la creación de las nuevas generaciones, todo por el simple hecho de haber sido creado diferente, por no ser blanco en su totalidad, tan solo por no ser igual.

Poco a poco, aquello que lo hacía diferente era lo que más amaba de sí mismo, después de todo era lo mismo que Yuri amaba, el rubio alegaba que quería ser diferente tal y como lo era Otabek, no quería ser igual que el resto, quería poder diferenciarse, porque para el, lo diferente era lo mejor y no había nada mejor que Otabek.

Gopi observaba todo desde su asiento, había visto florecer el amor en aquellos que él mismo unió de manera diferente, los vio dudar y temer, apoyarse y sonreír, los vio unirse de manera tan sublime, como una prueba grande y hermosa de lo que era el amor, se sentía satisfecho, pero sabía que no todo iría bien, después de todo apenas empezaban a germinar, les faltaba tanto para finalmente florecer en su totalidad, de manera perfecta.

Temía también por los demás, por su comportamiento, por el juicio tan duro y cruel, suspiro pesado y regresó a sus cosas.

—Finalmente los arcontes no son tan diferentes de los humanos –dijo para si mismo el Dios-, ¿será que tus hijos son más imperfectos de los que creíamos, Thot?...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, no tengo excusas.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo y leer, al menos se que no es invisible este fic xD**


	5. Amor

L **os personajes de Yuri! On Ice NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Amor"**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **Mis mas sinceras disculpas por la demora :'c**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pasó un mes desde el fin de la segunda gran guerra mundial, el dolor se mantenía fresco, el temor, el sufrimiento y las heridas en los corazones que no parecían querer sanar, que no podían sanar.

Yuri y Otabek sufrían, sufrían el dolor de los humanos, los observaban cada noche y cada día, tan heridos, tan derrumbados, luchando cada día para caminar y avanzar con las heridas abiertas, con el alma dañada, con la vida destrozada, los veían llorar por las noches, aterrados y aclamantes del amanecer, el despertar que evaporaría sus temores y fantasmas.

Cada día Yuri bajaba con una pequeña parte de su legión, acomapañados de Otabek y un grupo pequeño de arcontes de bajo rango, recorrían los campos destrozados y llevaban una gotita de calma a las almas que erraban, buscaban un semilla, algo a que darle vida, para darles alegría y llevarles esperanza, para decirles con el brillo de un brote, que nada estaba perdido, que aún había luz en el abismo.

Beka insistía cada día en tomarle de la mano, una acción que aun que no lo dijese, dejaba en evidencia el miedo a perderle, por eso no se negaba, le dejaba ser, le dejaba buscar la seguridad, misma que con mucho amor se la daría, como cada mañana en una sonrisa.

—Yuri -le llamó cerca de un río-, debemos volver a casa

—Si volvemos o no -respondió observando las constelaciones que pintaba cada noche papá Toth-, no creo que a alguien le importe

—Lo sé, ninguno de los dos se ha hecho de buena fama

—Era lo correcto -dijo rápidamente-

—¿Qué cosa? -dijo confundido el moreno-

—Lo que hiciste, era correcto

—Tratar de matar a Xarmaroc, el líder, mi superior y her... compañero no es correcto

—Tampoco es correcto que él se vea involucrado en el asesinato del hijo menor de un regidor, sin embargo nadie dice nada sobre la muerte de Yiracar, son hipócritas, están llenos de doble moral

—No hay forma que alguien se atreva a culpar a Xarmaroc, es nuestro líder

—Esa no es razón, sabes bien que el motivo es porque era uno de tu legión, porque eres diferente, porque no eres un estúpido blanco

—Quiero creer que no, Yuri

—Otabek -llamó la atención del mayor que se giró a verlo-, vamos a quedarnos aquí, podemos ser felices aquí, con los humanos y los gatos, podríamos ayudarlos y hacer un mundo ideal, un mundo como padre soñó

—No es posible, nos buscarían hasta destrozarnos, nos evaporarían, y con nostros aquí, también matarían a los humanos

—Podemos vencer y proteger a los humanos, soy fuerte, soy mas fuerte que la mayoría de los regidores

—Lo sé, conozco tu poder, pero Yuri, si por alguna razón ellos atacan y no podemos ganar o defender a los humanos, si te lastiman yo...

—Nada va a pasarme, ¿no confías en mi?

—Lo hago, te confiaría mi vida de ser necesario, pero tengo miedo, miedo de perder a mis hijos, miedo de que pierdas a los tuyos, miedo de fallarle a los humanos, miedo de fallarle a padre, miedo de perderte, me aterra que te suceda algo, que te evapores con el viento igual que Yiracar

El regidor del gato tembló, ahí estaba de nuevo, Otabek se estaba derrumbando, se estaba perdiendo en sus miedos, en su dolor y la pérdida de un hijo que se ve manchada con la herida de una cruel y sucia traición.

Se recriminó a sí mismo el hecho de poner a su amado en aquella situación, aún así se acercó hasta él, le acarició la oscura melena y se sentó sobre sus piernas, Otabek se abrazó a la estrecha cintura y se dejó acariciar, se sentía tan débil con Yuri, tan sensible y tan abierto, porque no podía ocultar su sentir, porque sólo delante de Yuri, Otabek, el sub capitán de la legión mayor no podía mentir, no podía fingir.

Se pasó largas horas aferrado al rubio, escuchando el latir de su corazón, sintiendo el dulce calor que danzaba en armonía con aquél delicioso aroma que desprendía la blanca piel del menor, se acurrucaba tanto como podía y disfrutaba de los pequeños y tímidos besos que en su cabello repartía.

Se sentía como un cachorro humano en los brazos de su madre.

Cuándo el mar se vio en calma y las aves surcaban los cielos, cuándo el sol asomaba por el este y las nubes le seguían al viento la corriente, Otabek tomó a Yuri de la mano, le acarició las mejillas rosadas y acarició la lacia melena, observó esos ojos que eran un mar de tempestades y misterios, de armonías, alegrías, ilusiones y atisbos de miedo, se acercó con lentitud y Yuri pudo jurara que Otabek le robó el alma en un beso.

Fueron lento, tan lento que dolía, acariciando los labios ajenos, disfrutando los sabores que se entre mezclaban en los labios, acariciando la piel ajena, delineando con su lengua los labios, marcando con sus dientes nuevos senderos, arrebatando en caricias el anhelo.

Yuri posó con delicadeza y miedo sus manos delgadas en los hombros del moreno, acarició la piel descubierta, aquella que quemaba como brazas ardientes y refrescaba como las olas del mar, tan suave y fuerte, la piel que fue creada y moldeada por las propias manos de su creador, detallada para inundar al mundo con su resplandor, la piel que bajo la luna o el sol, ilumina todo en la creación.

Se separaron poco a poco, sin querer y con el deseo de ardiente de no detenerse, creyendo fervientemente que ese era su lugar, que eran los labios ajenos, su verdadero hogar.

—Que no se te haga costumbre -le dijo Yuri con suavidad sin dejar de acariciar la piel expuesta-

—¿Qué cosa? -preguntaba abrazado a la pequeña cintura con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los sabores recién descubiertos en sus labios-

—Buscar la calma en mis labios

—¿Me negarías el derecho a probarlos? -respondió con media sonrisa-

—Son míos, me temo que no hay mas derecho sobre ellos que el propio

—Entonces permiteme ser tuyo

—¿Ser mío?

—Ser tuyo me garantiza el derecho propio a tus labios, a tus sentidos y a un futuro juntos

—Otabek, sabes que no comprendo del todo las expresiones de los humanos -expresó frunciendo el delgado y claro entrecejo-

—¿Prefieres una expresión de gatos? -le dijo sonriente-

—¿Te estás burlando? -dijo en tono molesto-

—No hay forma en que planee burlarme de ti, es imposible para mi el intentar o siquiera considerar tal atrocidad

—Te estás burlando, no me provoques, el que te quiera no significa que no pueda darte una paliza -expresó alzándose en vuelo para volver a casa, mientras con una sonrisa y al alejarse susurraba:-, Otabear

—¡¿Qué has dicho, Yuri?! -gritó llendo detrás del rubio-

—Tonto -expresó juguetón mientras hacía muecas a la distancia-

—¡Yura~!

Apenas escuchó esa forma de llamarlo, Yuri emprendió la huida a toda velocidad, Otabek solía llamarlo de esa manera cuándo lo tocaba mas allá de lo habitual, cuando las caricias llevaban detrás de sus sombras deseos e intenciones mas primitivas, así las llamaban los humanos.

No es que no quisiera ser tocado, realmente lo había deseado, sentir las llemas de los suaves dedos que arrasan quemando en deseo la piel expuesta a su paso, los besos mas profundos, los mas honestos, aquéllos que portan tantas cosas en un sólo sentimiento, deseo, mismo que se desprende del amor, y que con el amor es uno mismo, sin embargo no era correcto, los arcontes ven, hablan y juzgan, de ser solo él nada le importaría ser juzgado, pero si era de Otabek, no estaba seguro, a su amado le habían jodido lo suficiente.

Otabek cruzó el cielo y el mar, lo siguió por todo el mundo, jugaron como no lo habían hecho desde antes de que la guerra comenzara, sonrieron y por primera vez desde la partida de Yiracar, Otabek no se reprimió, se permitió ser feliz por él y por su hijo amado, aquel que fue cruelmente arrebatado de sus brazos.

Finalmente atrapó a Yuri cerca del atardecer, le había pillado jugando con unos gatos, tan distraído estaba que lo notó cuando ya lo tenía en los brazos y aun que intentó escapar de nuevo, se resignó a recibir otro dulce y cálido beso.

Aquél suave caricia de labios fue tomando fuerza, la lengua de Yuri no se mantenía quieta, se movía saboreando tanto como podía, la introducía a la boca del moreno, acariciaba todo con ella y al sacarla mordía con suavidad los labios de Beka, los atraía hacía si con suavidad, exigiendo mas y mas, en un movimiento sexy que al moreno le causaban problemas, mismos que valían la pena a fin de disfrutar del rubio huraño que se ponía como un gato juguetón.

La temperatura iba en aumento, Yuri sentía las caricias de Otabek colándose entre los ropajes, era egoísta al querer detenerlo cuándo el mismo había provocado todo esto, pero debía hacerlo, no podía dejar al moreno caer en la tentación, sería señalado y juzgado de nuevo, no importaba si Otabek fingía que no sentía, al final Yuri sabía cuanto a él le dolía, eran amigos y por lo que había descubierto, eran almas gemelas unidas por un destino.

El regidor del Oso llevó a Yuri en brazos hasta su lugar de reposo, lo colocó suave sobre la cama de nubes, allí le observó temeroso, tembloroso como un gatito en mitad de la noche, debajo de la tormenta y solo, observó los labios rojos e inflamados, era la reacción por tantos besos que se habían profesado, los cabellos revueltos por las carreras realizadas y los ojos cerrados, por el miedo a lastimar, ver sufrir y a perder.

Acarició el rostro fino y delicado, amaba tanto a Yuri, le gustaba todo de Yuri, desde las manías delicadas tales como colocar su dedo indice sobre sus labios, tan dulce y sofisticado, hasta las mas rebeldes como fruncir el ceño y mentar madres como los humanos, hasta poner su mano en el trasero y levantar el dedo medio.

Al verlo tan tímido y con ganas de patear algunos traseros, el moreno no podía evitar sonreír, porque si osaba reír seguro que Yuri le daría mil y un razones para ml hacerlo, esas razones puede que incluyeran un arconte chimuelo. Llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas tibias y sonrojadas, las acarició con los pulgares y vio el mar verde de sus ojos iluminarme, tan hermoso e inefable.

—Yuri -le llamó con tam dulzura que al rubio le robo el aliento, tan suave que provocaba la envidia del viento-

—Beka -respondió avergonzado por su actuar tan tímido-

—Yuri, se mi pareja

—¿Eh? -dijo mientras poco a poco se sumía en la inconsciencia, misma en la que los gatos hablaban y gobernaban-

—Yuri -le llamó de nuevo, con paciencia, con tanto amor que Gopi supo que algo había hecho bien, muy bien-, se mi pareja

—No, eso no es posible Beka -respondió con vergüenza y tristeza-

—Yura, ¿No me quieres?

—Daría todo lo que tengo por ti, no hay forma en la que no te quiera -respondía en calma mientras acariciaba las mejillas del moreno-

—Entonces, ¿por qué es imposible?

—Por que los arcontes miran y juzgan, te quiero tanto que me duele ver que te miren y te juzguen

—No me importa que...

—No digas que no importa que miren y juzguen, se que te lastima y en que profundidad te daña, te conozco desde mi creación, se lo que pasa por tu cabeza antes de que tu mismo lo sepas

—Nada puede lastimarme más que el hecho de estar tan cerca y tan lejos de ti

—Beka~

—Yuri -le besó los labios y los párpados-, Yuri, mi hermoso y dulce Yuri, se mi pareja

—Beka, no podemos

—¿Me amas? Yuri.

—Te amo Beka, te amo tanto que duele, tan fuerte que lastima, tan potente que hiere y tan profundo que trasciende

—Entonces, ¿por qué no podemos Yuri?

—No quiero verte herido, sufriendo, siendo señalado, quiero verte sonriendo, quiero que nada cambie, quiero pese a todo seguir contigo

—Yuri, tu amor me señala, me señala porque es mío, te señala por que soy tuyo

—Beka, mi amado Beka

—Yuri -susurró con los labios posando en su pequeña y juguetona nariz-, se mi pareja, dejame amarte, cuidarte, permiteme estar a tu lado, mostrarte mi amor y mi sentir, quiero iluminar con mi luz tus senderos, darle brillo a tus días, caminar de tu lado cuidando tus costados, sin importar que con ello suene presuntuoso, arrogante y orgulloso.

—Beka -dijo llorando acariciando el rostro suave y masculino-, permiteme ser egoísta, perdoname por elegir que te miren y te juzguen solo por estar a mi lado, dejame posar mis ojos y mis labios en cada acción de tu parte, en el pasado amargo y el futuro brillante que me espera a tu lado

Para Otabek no había un mayor orgullo que no fuese el hecho de ser señalado por amar al rubio, por quererlo como lo quiere, por desearlo como lo desea, por adorarlo como lo adora, por amarlo con el alma.

Allí fue el inicio de la felicidad que Otabek alguna vez solo pudo soñar, su felicidad estaba en los pequeños detalles y en aquél si de Yuri, aquél corto y emotivo "SI" terminó de unir sus destinos, mismos que sellaron con besos y caricias sobre una blanca nube que servía de cabecera.

Fueron pasando los años, lentos y maravillosos, brillantes y felices, cada uno mas bueno que el otro, porque para el sub capitán, no había nada mejor que estar con Yuri, porque para el regidor del Gato no había mayor felicidad que amar a Beka.

Durante el tiempo pasado entre el fin de la guerra y la entrada a la nueva era, las cosas entre los arcontes no mejoraron, Xarmaroc se alejó de la mesa de regidores, se ocultó en las sombras, en la falsa protección que le daba su lugar de descanso, solo su esposa acudía mientras que Otabek era quien se manchaba las manos, Otabek que sin importar que, era mal visto, mirado y juzgado, una, otra, otra, otra y otra vez.

Esa mañana, dos días antes de la traición de Otabek a Yuri o la posible traición de Yuri a Otabek, ambos asistieron como cada semana al gran salón, tomados de las manos, uno serio y otro rugiendo con la mirada en silencio, caminaron con orgullo ignorando las miradas, las palabras y la forma tan cruel en que aquéllos ajenos a los sentimientos juzgaban.

—Buen día -saludó tímida Randhar-, soy Randhar esposa de Xarmaroc líder de la legión mayor, mi espos se disculpa por su ausencia, pide su perdón y que acaten con orgullos su misión.

—Otabek del séptimo eón -saludó el moreno poniéndose de pie en el salón, pues era su deber como sub comandante el tomar las riendas de la misión-, debido a la usencia de Xarmaroc, me haré cargo de los problemas presentes en el mundo humano en aal distribución de misión

—Sientate -dijo arrogante Arkjeoc-, Randhar-sama ha venido a repartir la misión, no eres necesario

—Si vamos a hablar de innecesarios -comenzó Otabek a repetir las palabras que el molesto Yuri ponía en su mente-, solicito que por favor recuerdes tus posición

—¿Qué haz dicho? -preguntó irritado Arkjeoc-

—Lo que es evidente -respondió Otabek suplicando que Yuri no fuese demasiado agresivo-, soy el sub comandante de la legión mayor, por ende soy tu superior, pedazo de basura inútil e inservible

—Lo sabía, deja de repetir todo lo que te mete en la cabeza tu noviecita -expresó furioso mirando a Yuri-

—¿Noviecita? -se puso de pie molesto el menor-, soy mucho mas hombre que tu y toda tu legión

—Estás con Otabek, ¿que tan hombre puedes ser?

—Lo mismo me pregunto de ti, ¿que tan hombre se puede ser al juzgar lo que no se conoce y no se entiende?, ninguno, no asciendes a ser siquiera una criatura con el mas mínimo raciocinio, tan solo una bolsa de estiércol sin sentido

—Dios Gopi estará molesto con esto que hacen, de deshará de ustedes y todo volverá a la normalidad -refutaba Arkjeoc retando a Yuri con la mirada-

—No te atrevas a juzgar por padre Gopi -le gritó a la cara Yuri mientras liberaba su arma arcana y amenazaba al Arkjeoc-, tú no eres mas que basura sin sentido, un arrogante idiota que cree que está en lo correcto, por ello voy a patear tu trasero hasta que se te remueva el cerebro y digieras toda la basura que escupes de tu repulsiva boca

—Yuri, no le mates, le tengo una misión -dijo el moreno revisando los papeles-

—Bien -dijo el rubio de mal humor, no sin antes soltarle una bofetada a Alkjeoc y los que se había parado a darle protección-, asquerosas basuras hipócritas.

—Incluso se cambiaron sus nombres -apenas y recuperaba la respiración-, por esos tontos nombres humanos que les dio Yiracar, que falta de orgullo de arconte

—Arkjeoc -sonó la voz fuerte y amenazante del sub capitán, mismi que le amenazaba al cuello con una de sus espadas gemelas-, si vuelves a nombrar a mi hijo con tu arrogante boca sucia, voy a hacerte pedazos y darte de almuerzo a los perros infernales.

Tras la fuerte amenaza de Otabek, todos se mantuvieron en silencio, acataron sus misiones y salieron al mundo humano para su cumplimiento, Yuri partiría a las tierras norte y Otabek a las del este, no estarían juntos pero si unidos, y eso era mas que suficiente.

—Yura -llamó a su pareja Beka-

—¿Qué pasa Bekita?

—La semana pasada -dijo tímido buscando entre sus bolsillos-, fue tu cumpleaños según el calendario humano

—Lo sé, comimos pastel y unas rosquillas -respondió feliz el rubio-

—Bueno, pues he visto algo en una tiendecilla, no es muy bonito, pero creo que va con nosotros

—Oh, ¿dices que no somos muy bonitos? -se burlaba divertido el rubio-

—No, ¡Yura, eres hermoso!

—Jajaja, solo bromeo, cariño.

—Bueno, mira es algo sencillo

Otabek sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita, en ella había un collar, un lindo collar que tenía de dije, la patita de un oso atada a la de un gato, justo como ellos, tal y como él había dicho, Yuri saltó feliz, abrazó a su amado y lo besó incontables veces, le dio muchos abrazos y prometió mas a su regreso.

Ambos partieron por caminos distintos, ambos ilusionados y felice, Yuri pensaba en pedirle matrimonio al moreno y este planeaba lo mismo, todo sin saber que no era tan prometedor su destino, todo ante la desaparición de Xarmaroc.


	6. Juicio a la traición

La misión puesta había sido difícil, Yuri podía jurar que había sido de las mas difíciles desde su existencia, pero todo ello valía la pena si podía ver a Otabek, si podía abrazarlo, besarlo y mimarlo.

Llegó a la gran entrada de los arcontes, ignoró a la guardia montadas por el tercer eón y se adentró veloz, recorrió los caminos principales y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su gran cama de nubes. Llegó tan rápido como le fue posible, a sabiendas que sería apresado por un par de brazos fuertes, conocidos, los brazos de su amado.

—Te extrañe, Beka -sonreía moviendo su rostro sobre las mejillas de Otabek-

—También te extrañe, Yura -le respondió sonriente abrazando la cintura del rubio sobre él-, ¿cómo fue tu misión?

—Era difícil, pero todo salió bastante bien -le contestó antes de depositar una suave beso en la nariz del mayor-, ¿pudiste ver el mundo humano? -sus ojos brillaban de emoción-

—No pude ver el mundo humano -arrugo divertido su nariz y dio un beso en los labios del menor-, estuve en revisión de los eones, han habido algunos cambios extraños, pero ahora todo va bien. ¿Tu has visto el mundo humano?

—Lo he visto -respondió emocionado-, es muy diferente

—¿Diferente bueno o diferente malo? -preguntó curioso olfateando el cabello claro de Yuri-

—No lo sé, es menos verde y eso es malo, pero...

—¿Pero? -le incitó a continuar-

—Los humanos lucen muy felices y eso es bueno

—Bueno eso es difícil, padre es feliz con los humanos felices, pero también es feliz con su mundo verde -se quedó pensativo por un momento y continuó hablando-, pero llegado el momento, veremos si es del todo bueno o tendremos que intervenir

—Creo que tendremos que intervenir -respondió cansino recostado sobre el pecho de Otabek-

—¿No crees que puedan mantenerse en equilibrio? -preguntó confundido-, eso es nuevo

—No podría confiar en ellos -respondió Yuri con seguridad-, los humanos son agresivos y destructivos, seres tontos -hizo un puchero y acarició las alas del moreno que le abrazaban-

—Creí que confiabas en los gatos y humanos

—Confío en los gatos, son geniales -dijo con orgullo y ojitos de huevo frito-, los humanos en cambio -frunció su ceño-, son tan arrogantes y prepotentes, son destructivos y pedantes, no les importa asesinarse entre si

—Ellos podrían cambiar -decía con un suspiró esperanzado Otabek-, vamos amor, dales una oportunidad

—Estás siendo iluso, Beka -levantó su mirada a los ojos de su superior-, pero está bien, lo hare por los gatos y los humanos bebés

—Ese es mi Yura -dijo al abrazarle provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el rubio-, mi dulce Yura

Yuri y Otabek eran por mucho, los arcontes mas conocidos de su hogar, no sólo por ser pareja o usuarios de nombres de origen humano, lo eran también por ser los mas detestados y juzgados, nombrados los arcontes malditos, pero sobre todo eso, Yuri y Otabek eran conocidos por ser los arcontes mas fuertes, los de mas peligro, los mas justos y los mas unidos.

Eran muy diferentes entre si, Otabek era muy tranquilo, era como el agua en calma, era serio y centrado, amado y respetado por toda su legión, justo y amoroso, como un padre que guiaba a sus hijos por el mejor camino, amaba a los humanos y siempre los estaba cuidando. Un arconte fuerte y responsable, siempre buscando las mejores maneras de resolver los conflictos, siemore tratando con la actitud explosiva de su amado, mismo que no dudaba en meterse problemas y patear traseros arrogantes, siempre trayendo consigo la calma en simples palabras.

Yuri en cambio, era cambiante, de mirada mordaz y palabras malsonantes, agresivo tanto como su pareja se los permitía, conflictivo, siempre creyendo que las patadas voladoras eran la respuesta para los problemas, mas con eso, Yuri también era un líder confiable, amado y respetado por su legión, misma por la cual el pelearía con toda su fuerza, un férreo amante de los gatos y de los humanos, aunque él se empeñara en negarlo.

Yuri y Otabek habían sido unidos, creados para estar juntos siendo diferentes, Gopi les amaba, los cuidaba y amaba el hecho de verles juntos, en un amor puro y muy honesto, confiando el uno en el otro y cuidándose con esmero, pero Gopi sabía que era parte del amor crecer, dudar, llorar y perdonar, Gopi sabía que aquella hermosa burbuja roja estaba pronta a reventar.

Era miércoles del mundo humano, Yuri jugueteó con Otabek cerca de las montañas norte del mundo, fueron a un lago y mas tarde danzaron sobre el extenso mar, sonrieron como no lo habían hecho, fueron felices como no habían podido imaginar.

Otabek le hizo sobrevolar por el extenso polar, jugaron con los osos y bailaron con los pingüinos, Yuri amaba los animales, pero a ninguno como los gatos, tan lindos y juguetones, por eso jugó con todos los que encontró, Otabek mientras tanto aprovechaba para cantarle los mas hermosos poemas, dejando en cada palabra cada gota de su amor.

Tomados de las manos, jugaron en los ríos, cantaron con los niños que jugaban en los pueblos verdes del este, hablaron mientras recostados en la arena, escuchaban de fondo el sonido del mar, patinaron en los lagos congelados y rieron como locos cuándo en la nieve del norte quedaron enterrados.

Otabek y Yuri jamás pensaron tal felicidad, jamás la habrían podido imaginar, agradecían el momento en que se conocieron, cuando con una sonrisa, Otabek lo enamoró, mientras Yuri tras soltarle una patada huyó. Yuri agradecía haber sido apresado y llevado con su víctima, aquél hermoso hombre de cabello negro y mirada atípica.

Ya tarde, tras ver el hermoso atardecer, Yuri tomó la mano de Otabek, se recostó sobre su hombro y no dudó en darle un beso, recorriendo con sus labios los ajenos, disfrutando de la suavidad y el dulzor de estos, acariciando con sus dedos, las mejillas tibias y rosadas, llevándose consigo suspiros y caricias.

Otabek lo permitía, permitía disfrutar de los mimos del menor, se permitía emitir eb suspiros la profundidad de su sentir, dejando en suaves caricias, las muestras de su amor. Se permitía morder el labio inferior, abriéndose paso al interior cálido y dulce de la boca del menor, robándose en cada beso, el corazón de su amado, y entregando en ello, su propio corazón.

Volvieron entre besos hasta su habitación, Otabek recostó a Yuri sobre la cama de suave y blanca nube, recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo delgado y amado, retirando con calma las telas que cubrían la piel blanca y extensa, tan suavemente hermosa, cremosa que olía deliciosa.

En cada caricia de sus dedos, se llevaba consigo los suaves gemidos que se llevaban consigo un suave y puro "te quiero". Recorrió con sus ojos el temblor de aquél delgado cuerpo, lo llenó de besos y se sació de ellos.

Yuri observaba los movimientos de Otabek, temblaba en cada caricia y cada roce, gimoteaba en cada beso e imploraba por mas a causa del deseo, pedía entre quejidos que apagara el fuego que se extendía por dentro, que saciara de sus besos y caricias a su delgado cuerpo.

Entre suspiros quedos y caricias expuestas, poco a poco se fueron uniendo, lento y sutil, con calma, sin prisas, adorando cada espacio, cada paso y cada beso, uniéndose en una acción tan humana, pero tan llena de divinidad, tan hermosa, tan pura y leal.

Sus grandes y hermosas alas se extendieron al tocar el punto cúlmine de su pasión, Otabek cerró sus ojos soltando un gruñido ronco que penetró la mente y excitación del menor, este último dejó escapar de sus labios la mas hermosa sinfonía de gemidos, su cuerpo se llenó del burbujear causado por la última acción, su cuerpo tembló entre los brazos fuertes de su amor, los brazos que los aprisionaban contra el cuerpo contrario, mordiendo su hombro con delicadeza y recorriendo con sus fuertes manos, cada espacio de la piel expuesta, sosteniendo entre ésta, el cuerpo sin fuerzas del menor.

Recostados en la suave cama de nubes, juntos, abrazados con miedo de alejarse, suspirando y admirando la belleza del contrario, desnudos en cuerpo y alma, mostrando la pureza de su ser, recuperando el aliento que se elevó junto a la pasional muestra de su amor. Yuri sonreía mientras acariciaba cada parte del rostro contrario, desde las cejas hasta las mejillas sonrojadas, la nariz que por momentos de arrugaba y los labios rellenos, rojos y atractivos, que se deformaban en una hermosa sonrisa que Yuri amaría conservar por toda la eternidad, la misma que celaba para no mostrarla a nadie mas.

Otabek acariciaba la cadera expuesta, se dejaba hacer por el menor y conservaba en su mente y su corazón, cada caricia, cada momento, cada beso, guardándola en los mas profundo y hermoso de sus recuerdos, asegurándose de mantenerlo vivo, con sigo.

—Beka~ -le llamó el rubio dibujando figurillas en el brazo de Otabek-

—Que pasa, Yura -respondió abriendo sus ojos sin dejar de acariciar la cadera del menor-

—¿Haz pensado cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? -preguntó nervioso, desviando la mirada-

—Lo tengo presente -respondió Otabek-, son 64 años humanos, ¿lo olvidaste?

—No, es sólo que...

—¿Qué pasa amor?, puedes decirme lo que sea

—Es sólo que, me gustaría -se quedó pensativo un momento y negó-, nada, es algo tonto

—No puede ser algo tonto si a puesto nervioso a mi Yura -espetó con una sonrisa atrayendo a Yuri hacia él-, ¿que pasa?

—Bueno, yo... es algo de los humanos, me preguntaba -susurraba mientras se sonrojaba y buscaba ocultar su cara en el cuello del moreno-, si tu y yo podríamos...

—¿Casarnos? -completó Otabek con ojos brillantes-

—Si, algo así, claro que nosotros no somos humanos y... ¡Te dije que era algo tonto!

—Te digo que no lo es -respondió besando el cuello de Yuri-, casemonos, Yura.

—Pero no somos humanos, quién nos casaría

—Padre Gopi, él podría bendecirnos -tomó la mano de Yuri, acarició el dedo anular y allí colocó un pequeño anillo, creado por las mas hermosas piedras de su eón, formando con ellas pequeñas huellas de gatitos brillantes-, ¿te casarías conmigo?

—¡Beka! -sorprendido observó el hermoso anillo azul con huellas coloridas, abrazó al moreno y tomó su mano, acarició el dedo anular y presentó el anillo que había creado-, en mi eón no hay muchas piedras hermosas, pero de todas mis constelaciones -sonrió tímido-, la mas hermosa es para ti, para demostrar mi amor.

Otabek observó el hermoso anillo, adornado con una hermosa constelación, con estrellas coloridas y juguetonas, llevó su mirada a Yuri y sonrió —Gracias Yura, es hermoso -finalmente lo abrazó-

—Sólo no juegues mucho con ellas -dijo en un puchero abrazado a Otabek-, esas estrellas son muy coquetas

Otabek río y besó los suaves cabellos del menor —Prometo sólo aceptar tus coqueteos

Yuri dejo ir una suave risa —Eso suena bien.

Por la madrugada, un par de horas antes del amanecer, Yuri sintió el movimiento de Otabek, abrió sus ojos y le observó cubrir su desnudez con un manto

—¿Beka? -dijo somnoliento sobre la cama- ¿a dónde vas?

—Voy a recibir a mis hijos -dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando las piernas del rubio y colocando un suave beso en sus labios-, están a punto de llegar, volveré en un rato, descansa mientras tanto

—Bien, ve con cuidado -respondió Yuri y volvió a dormir-

—Te amo -susurró en la entrada Otabek, antes de partir-

Yuri dormía plácidamente mientras los rayos del sol acariciaban su piel desnuda, Otabek había entrado de nuevo a la cama, hacía un rato atrás, le había observado y robado un beso antes de que ambos durmieran de nuevo. Ahora, tras el amanecer, el sonido de armas y gritos resonaban lejanos, haciéndose mas cercanos conforme despertaba, abrió sus ojos con lentitud llevando su mirada a su costado, allí donde debía reposar Otabek, allí dónde estaba vacío.

Se levantó con rapidez y violencia, Otabek estaba siendo arrastrado por los arcángeles y los regidores de los eones.

—¡Alto! -gritó levantándose y cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo-, ¡Soltadle!

—¡Asesino! ¡Demonio! ¡Impuro! -se escuchaban fuertes y cercanos los gritos, Yuri trataba de correr tan rápido como le fuese posible, debía salvar a Otabek-

Otabek fue llevado hasta el vórtice de mundos, lo dejaron en las orillas, atado con las cadenas divinas del castigo perpetuo, creadas por el Dios de la justicia eterna, frente a él se colocaron los regidores de los eones, incluido Yuri entre ellos, y a su lado, bañada en lágrimas y dolor, estaba Randhar, la esposa de Xarmaroc.

—Espero una explicación de esto, Arkjeoc -retó molesto el regidor del Oso-

Arkjeoc se acercó tirando de los cabellos del moreno, llamó a Randhar y esta le soltó una bofetada —Eres un traidor, un asesino, un demonio -le acusó la mujer-

—¿De que están hablando? -respondió confundido Otabek, observó a Yuri y se sintió desnudo tras la mirada del menor que le juzgaba, él no entendía nada-

—¿Te atreves a fingir demencia?, ¿te crees que somos estúpidos? -espetó molesto Acrocar-

—No entiendo nada de lo que hablan -aclaró en calma el moreno-, liberen las cadenas y podré aclarar lo que sea que esten adjudicandome.

—¡Asesinaste a Xarmaroc! -gritó con furia y dolor Marcur del quinto eón- ¡nuestro padre!

El rostro de Otabek se deformó por la sorpresa, miró con sorpresa a sus hermanos y finalmente q Randhar que no paraba de llorar —¿Xarmaroc ha muerto?

—¡No finjas que no sabes nada! -exigió molesto Laraoc- encontramon un arma arcana bañada en su sangre, sólo tu podrías haber realizado tal abominación

—Yo no le he matado -respondió dolido-, no he visto a Xarmaroc en años

—No lo niegues, maldito demonio -reclamó Arkjeoc-, era el arma de Yiracar la que le ha asesinado, el arma con que le amenazaste después de la gran guerra

—El arma de Yiracar descansa en la guardia de padre Thot -aclaró Otabek-, yo no le asesiné

—Es el arma de tu hijo la que le mató, ¡deja de negar tu culpabilidad!

—¡Yo no lo hice!

—Xarmaroc -habló entre hipidos Randhar, llamando la atención de todos-, él desapareció el día que todos partieron de misión, hoy cerca del amanecer, le he encontrado sin vida -levantó su mirada a Otabek-, si no le has matado tú, ¿entonces quien?

—No lo sé, juro que no tengo nada que ver

—Extrañamente -habló Acrocar-, fuiste el único que realizó una misión en solitario, sin nadie cerca, ni siquiera tu legión, extrañamente fuiste el primero en regresar y externamente, es el arma de tu hijo quién le asesinó

—No fui yo, fui enviado a reparar los daños de cada eón -explicó el moreno-, mi legión de encargó de las fallas cerca de la galaxia oscura, el arma de mi hijo no la tengo yo

—¿Dónde estabas esta madrugada? -preguntó con amargura Leoroc-

—Con Yuri -respondió mirando al menor-

—¿Eso es cierto? -preguntó Marcur, llevando su mirada al rubio-

—Sí -respondió mirando con rechazo al moreno-, pero por la madrugada, Otabek, no, Lucar salió

—¿A dónde?

—A asesinar a Xarmaroc, llevaba el arma de Yiracar en su espalda -respondió Yuri sin dejar de mirar a Otabek-

—Yuri, no -Lucar observó a su novio, devastado por tal traición, él jamás hizo tal cosa, él no mató a Xarmaroc-

Otabek dejó de escuchar, sólo recordaba una y otra vez, la voz de Yuri, culpándole, diciendo una y otra vez: "él le asesinó", su pecho dolía, tanto como jamás imaginó que podría doler, sus lágrimas, aquéllas que sólo había usado tras la muerte de su hijo amado, por segunda vez surgieron, se deslizaron por sus mejillas y en ellas se reflejaba todo el dolor que sentía.

Observó a Yuri gritar, pero no vio sus labios moverse, observó su rubio cabello moverse entre el resto de arcontes, detenerse y en un parpadeo lo vio regresar, veloz y agresivo, gritando pero sin él poder escuchar.

Otabek sintió su cuerpo caer antes de el rostro de Yuri poder ver, por última vez.

La caída era lenta y silenciosa, no había nada que pudiese pensar mas allá de la traición del ser mas amado, lejano al que fuese su mundo, observó tan sólo un fragmento del rostro de su Yuri, deshecho, los ojos brillantes y una lágrima pérdida que caía a la deriba, como la mas hermosa joya, como una rosa en el muerto jardín de su corazón.

Cerca del abismo fue atrapado por la garras del infierno, atraído al mas grotesco mundo, oscuro y sediento de destrucción, atado al pentágono de las torturas, teniendo enfrente al general del mal, mientras el conector se cerraba pudo vislumbrar una mano, pequeña, suave y delicada, que buscada con toda su fuerza, poderlo atrapar, era la mano de Yuri, era solo el juego de su mente que le hacia amar al traidor de su corazón.

Otabek odió todo cuanto pudo y mucho mas, cuándo la totura comenzó. Quería maldecir a Yuri por su traición, pero para él sería, igual a maldecir su propio corazón. 


End file.
